A Thief in Erebor
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: AU- She was a thief and a darn good one too. She stole from the rich and gave to the poor until she was confronted with a prize too good to share...a prince's heart. Fili/OC with Dwalin/Ori and Thorin/Bilbo thrown in for good measure. Warning, slash and Kili-bashing are present within this tale.
1. Out of the Frying Pan

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Out of the Frying Pan**

It had started off small enough. Miners would notice a few gold coins missing or some food from their lunches. They thought nothing of it, food was taken by other hungry miners all the time and the party without his lunch was always repaid with an ale or two at the pub. As for the coins, it was remarkably easy to misplace a few from time to time. This went on for a while but soon the missing items became larger. Clothes would be missing from the laundry and whole hams from the kitchen. Again this was thought to be the work of faltering memory, not sticky fingers. However, when two kegs of mead and a bushel of apples went missing the theft, for that's what they were sure it was now, could not be ignored and the residents of Erebor were concerned. Their home was secure, prosperous, and everyone's needs were met why would a thief need to work in their home? As they mulled this over the thief was busy thieving, only this time the booty was going to be bountiful.

…

Fili sat back in his chair before the hearth and sighed. Today he had been in the throne room, hearing grievances while his uncle attended to trade negotiations and saying he was irritated was an understatement. The majority of the complaints had been about the thief that had been plaguing them for the last couple of months. He had told them that they were searching for the thief and when they found them they would be dealt with accordingly. This answer did little to calm their fears and they continued to grumble under their breath. Fili felt lost, he had no idea how to help them or stop the menace, all he could do was make promises he wasn't sure he could keep. He had just closed his eyes when the door to his chamber burst open and he groaned. Something had angered his brother and now he'd have to deal with him.

"I want all of the guards scouring the mountain! This thief must be caught then hung by his toes over a pit of fire!" Kili shouted and Fili took a deep breath before he turned to see his brother fuming.

"What happened Kee?" He asked and the fondness of his tone and use of the nickname caused his brother to calm somewhat.

"That orc-shagging bastard stole my bow!" Kili shouted and Fili blanched. The thief stole Kili's bow? The rascal surely couldn't have been that bold...

"Are you sure you didn't misplace it?" Fili asked already knowing the answer and flinching at the obvious disgust in his brother's eyes.

"Misplace it?" The venom in his voice was thick and Fili looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I know you would never misplace your bow, it would be like me misplacing my swords. I just find it hard to believe that the thief would be so bold, so _arrogant _as to steal from the royal prince in broad daylight. He must be mad or insanely stupid." Fili apologized and Kili took a deep breath and let it out.

"Apology accepted, now let's start the thief hunt." Kili said resolutely, his shoulders squared and determination on his face. Fili could only nod in response and get up from his seat. When Kili wanted something, he would get it and Aule help the thief if Kili got his hands on him.

…

She lifted the bow into the dim light of her candle and smiled. It had been almost too easy to get her hands on the beautiful weapon. The haughty princeling had left it leaning against the wall, forgotten as the women tittered and fawned over him. The preening little peacock didn't even have a beard! She chuckled as she thought about the beardless archer, always so proud, always strutting around the halls. It was about time someone took him down a notch or two and Lor Firebrand was just the dwarf to do it!

She smiled wide as she placed the bow carefully on the fur she'd taken for the express purpose of caring for it. It really was a beautiful bow and she fully intended to give it back once the prince had showed some humility. Once it was covered she leaned back on the pile of pillows and furs she'd pilfered to make her bed and grabbed an apple from the bushel at her side. She munched on it thoughtfully as she went through the list of her recent thefts and made notes in her mind. She was going to give the rest of the apples to the Darkbeard family, the sausages she'd snagged the night before were going to the family she'd met that morning with the four little ones who were skin and bones. It truly was shameful, the amount of poverty some were living in. One would think the King Under the Mountain didn't give a damn about the plight of his people. Sighing, Lor snuffed out her candle and shut her eyes. She was safe in her small cave under the kitchens, no need to fret.

…

"You're sure lad?" Dwalin asked the small, tattered dwarfling who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, every night I see the thief go under that blanket and disappear. My brother says it's an elf witch who eats dwarflings." The little dwarf looked scared and Fili knelt down by the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You have nothing to be frightened of little one. Run home to your mother and we'll sort this out." He squeezed the boy's shoulder and the second he let go the dwarfling was out like a shot. He stood up and squared his shoulders as he looked at Dwalin. "Ready to find the thief?"

"Aye laddie, I'm always ready." Fili chuckled at the look in the old warrior's eyes. He hoped the thief was smart enough to surrender when they caught him, otherwise he'd have to contend with an irritated Dwalin and that was something he didn't even wish on his worst enemy.

Fili followed closely behind Dwalin as the moved the tapestry and found a very narrow opening in the wall that opened up to a slightly wider walkway. This had obviously been part of the escape tunnels that had been closed off when reconstruction. These hallways and caverns were dangerous and it would be years before they would be ready to be used. Fili stopped abruptly when Dwalin knelt down and almost cursed as Kili bumped into him. He really shouldn't have been with them for this mission, not when his emotions were on high and clouding his judgement.

"Sorry." Kili whispered and before Fili could respond Dwalin stood up.

"He's a crafty one. From the looks of it he's been using this path for months. I'd bet he has a nice nest close to here. This wax is still soft." He turned and placed a blob of wax onto Fili's hand and Fili sighed, thankful that this all would be over soon and he could finally get some peace and quiet.

Once the party had seen the evidence Dwalin turned around and followed the signs he saw along the path. He was impressed by how deeply the thief had wound himself under the mountain, even a seasoned warrior like Dwalin would think twice about taking so many twists and turns. Finally, they turned a corner and were hit with the smells of home, they smelled smoked meat and fresh apples and freshly burnt wax. Lifting his hand to signal the others Dwalin gripped his axe and swiftly entered the open space in front of them, only to be met with a handful of what he later found out to be pepper. Now blind and in extraordinary pain Dwalin swung his axe only to find it deflected and forced back. In the melee ensuing he didn't know who he was fighting and he didn't care. He hadn't helped face a dragon and reclaim a kingdom only to have some bastard thief, a _coward _pull a cheap shot and get one up on him. While Dwalin swung at the thief with his axe the others watched him dodge and move with a grace that surprised them but Fili knew this game would grow old and the second Dwalin could see clearly again the thief would get his just desserts.

As predicted Dwalin got his sight back a few moments later and, growing tired of the sport being made of him he lifted his axe and to the surprise of everyone present, most of all the thief, he brought the flat of his axe down and unceremoniously knocked the smaller dwarf unconscious. Moving around Dwalin, Fili brought a candle out of his pocket and lit it with his flint. When the light showed he moved it over the room, a sigh of relief leaving his lips as he saw Kili's bow. Kili saw it too and rushed forward to grab it. Holding it tightly he walked up to the prone body of the thief and kicked him in the ribs.

"Let's see who this cursed worm is." He suggested and Fili brought the light down over the thief, his eyes widening when he noticed the signs.

"By Mahal's hammer...the thief is a woman." He whispered and everyone looked down at the woman, unsure what to do now.

…

Lor groaned as her eyes opened and light hit them. Her head was pounding and her eyes were aching. She tried to remember how she got in this state when suddenly everything came back to her. Groaning ever louder she managed to sit up and when she opened her eyes fully she found herself pushing her back against the wall and gathering her knees to her chest. Whatever the room she was in was small and positively _full_ of intimidating and, if the little one with the knitted jumper was any indication, not so intimidating dwarves. After a few brief moments Lor recognized the dwarves present as members of The Company, the dwarves that took back Erebor from Smaug the Terrible. Suddenly her headache got worse and nausea hit her. As she doubled over a white haired dwarf with a particular curl to his locks brought a small bucket and placed it in front of her.

"Here lass, if you're going to be sick it's best to do it in this, rather than on my boots." He smiled at her, a genuinely warm smile and she was so startled by his kindness that all she could do was nod in thanks before her stomach heaved and dispelled all of her previously eaten food.

"It looks like your axe was true to his mark Dwalin, the lass has a concussion." Another dwarf, this one with tri-cornered hair said with a smirk before he turned to Lor. "I must say I'm impressed young one. Even I never would've thought to steal from royalty."

As he chuckled Lor smiled. This had to be the famous Nori that all aspiring thieves and pickpockets had heard about. It was said that during the quest to reclaim the mountain that he'd stolen a dagger from the Elven guards in the King of Mirkwood's prison and a jeweled clasp from the Lord of Rivendell's own hair. He was a legend among those from the low places like herself. He smiled at her but the now lighthearted mood was shattered when the large tattooed dwarf stood up and glowered t her, well tried to glower with his red and swollen eyes and running nose. He looked far less intimidating than she supposed he was trying for.

"You thrice cursed warg welp!" He growled and the sound of his voice held the ferocity his appearance didn't.

"Now Dwalin, there's really no need to be so coarse. She is a lady after all." The white haired dwarf said in a placating tone and the growly dwarf turned toward him but the little dwarf placed a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to calm down a bit.

"She is no lady, she's a sneak thief who has not only stolen food intended for the hall but has stolen from the royal prince! She needs to be dealt with accordingly." He finished the last in his trademark growl and for the first time Lor was truly frightened. She didn't want to be "dealt with accordingly" by this big, powerful dwarf or anyone else for that matter.

"How right you are Mister Dwalin. She needs to learn to keep her hands to herself and not take things that don't belong to her." A voice spoke and Lor rolled her eyes when she recognized it as belonging to the haughty, arrogant, princeling. She was about to say something when she was cut off by a different voice.

"I agree that she needs to learn a lesson but, perhaps, we should go about this differently. Yes she could be tied to a pole and flogged but that would make us no different than the men in the village below. We could throw her in a cell for an untold period of time but that would make us no better than the elves." This brought several grumbles and growls from the surrounding dwarves. "I say we find a different punishment. Something that makes up for what she's stolen, something that gives back to those she's so thoughtlessly stolen from. Perhaps have her work with the less fortunate dwarves that live in this mountain."

There was a murmur of agreement but Lor snorted before she could stop herself and looked at the golden haired prince, the only one in the royal family worth a damn if you asked her, and challenged him with her eyes.

"You think I don't think about the less fortunate? You think I steal only to fill my belly and line my pockets? Go back to my cave and see what I have, it's just a bed and some food. I have no need of gold when whatever I need can be lifted but others need it and I make sure they have it. Others need food more than me and I get it from you all who have so much. Think about it _prince_, who does more for the downtrodden among your people? The royal family meant to care for them or me, a simple thief? I'll give you a minute to sort that out." She told him before she sat back and smirked triumphantly while Fili gaped at her cheek.

"Just throw her into the dungeons Dwalin! She obviously will never learn." Kili implored the taller dwarf and Dwalin merely looked at the thief in front of them. There might have been truth to her words. With the amount of food stolen they had expected the thief to be fat, roly poly and puffed out but this girl was light and fleet of foot, even a little too skinny if they thought of it and she wore a threadbare shirt under a very worn leather jacket and pants that had obviously been mended so much he doubted there was any of the original cloth left for the patches. Her light boots had worn soles and laces that were frayed and knotted. No, she wasn't taking her ill gotten gains for herself, that much was obvious.

"I agree with Fili, she needs a different punishment." Dwalin said after a few moments of tortured silence and suddenly Dori looked at him with a smile on his face.

"I have an idea! We in the tresury will be doing an inventory of all communal property in Erebor and accounting for losses and gains. It will be dreadfully dull work and I could show the young miss just what happens when things go unaccounted for, how it harms the economy of the mountain. I promise to keep a sharp eye on her and she can stay in my quarters. Ever since Ori left there's an extra room and it would do me good to have another in my home again." Dori suggested and Fili smiled. It was the perfect solution, the fussy dwarf would be exacting on the thief and his constant smothering behavior would drive her mad. Besides he knew that if anyone could corral the thief with words alone it was Dori, he'd corralled Dwalin enough when the warrior been courting Ori.

"It's settled then, Dori will take her in." Dwalin said with an air of formality before he turned to speak to Dori and attempt to placate the raging prince.

As they decided her fate Lor took her chance and moved quietly from the cot she was resting on. Everyone was busy patting themselves on the back for being so clever that it was easy to sneak past them. She almost made it to the open doorway before a strong pair of arms encircled her and a voice whispered in her ear.

"Where are you off to, little thief? We haven't taken care of you yet." The voice spoke deeply and almost seductively and Lor fought the shivers that threatened to go through her frame. She knew the golden haired one's voice well, she had spent enough time in the hall listening to him speak to the whiners and complainers and, if she admitted it to herself, she'd just spent a lot of time watching him. She was shaken from her thoughts when he suddenly picked her up and turned her around, setting her in front of the white haired dwarf, Dori, who smiled at her kindly.

"Ready to go young lass? I'll have a bath ready and some new clothes for you in a jiffy. My you're just skin and bones aren't you? No matter, I'll soon have you well-fed and comfortable. You won't want for anything in my home." He said happily and placed a hand on her shoulder before he began to guide her out of the room, which turned out to be a small cell, and used her shock to his advantage as she mutely nodded along as he prattled on about Ori's old room and the clothes he'd left behind and how well they'd fit her after a few adjustments. She wouldn't admit it to a soul but this dwarf's very active version of care scared her more than the big dwarf's battle axe. You could dodge an axe, you couldn't dodge this insistent concern.

"I'll go help out Dori." Nori spoke before he left the cell and chuckled to himself. "There's no way I'm going to miss this."

After he left the rest of the small group dispersed with Ori cooing over his husband and Dwalin, as stoic as ever, accepting his husband's concern even though his injury only consisted of a running nose and swollen eyes not an axe to the skull. Soon, it was just Fili in the cell with his pouting brother and he took a breath to calm his pounding heart. He closed his eyes and clenched his hands, praying for the feeling of the thief's body against his to leave his mind and the sensation to leave his hands. He didn't need to think about her in the way his mind tried to direct him. She was a thief and he was a prince, they were from two different worlds and it was going to stay that way.

* * *

…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello all, I'm still working on my other stories but this plot would not leave my head until I wrote it down and I liked it so much I decided to share it with you. Anyway, it's going to be Fili/OC and a lot lighter in tone than "A New Beginning" I'm also going to do minor Kili-bashing to go with my character's thoughts. I still love Kili but Lor definitely does not and I'm working with her here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and I thank you in advance for reading and hopefully reviewing.


	2. Into the Fire

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Into the Fire**

Lor couldn't stop the quiet moan that escaped her lips when she sunk into the warm water of the tub. It had been a long time since she had this luxury, usually she would find an unattended basin and use a cloth to clean herself. She had to admit that this was much, much better. It really was too bad that she'd have to leave as soon as the kind dwarf let her be. As much as she loved Erebor her time was up and she needed to find a new place to rest her head. She'd head toward the Iron Hills, they were always a good place to rest and recuperate before finding a new base of operations. Nodding to herself she took a bar of soap from the side of the tub and lathered up her hair, then once that was done sufficiently she took out her braids and lathered her sideburns. Her sideburns were her best feature if you asked her, they were thick and soft and met her chin at just the right angle. They were so nice that it didn't even matter that she hadn't grown a full beard but she had the potential to. She snickered when she thought about the princeling and his shameful stubble. He didn't even have sideburns like the other archers had. Still chuckling to herself she finished washing her hair then gave her body a good once over before she stood up and got out of the tub. After drying herself off she found a pile of clothes that included a thick, warm looking cardigan at the top of the pile and her eyes watered. No one had ever given her anything before, let alone something so thoughtful.

"By Mahal's beard, stop being such a fool. It's just some clothes." She admonished herself before she pulled on the clothes, pleased that they were only about a size too big then sat up the stool near the tub. The last thing she wanted was to go out and see Dori, she just knew that he'd make it hard for her to leave and she didn't want that.

…

"Oh I do hope that water was warm enough. Should I go check on her, make sure she hasn't caught her death?" Dori asked Nori and he shook his head.

"She's a hardy lass Dori, she's probably lived alone her whole life, making her own way. The bath's probably the best she's ever had." Nori answered as he reached for a roll that was on the table, only to have his hand slapped away by Dori.

"Not until the poor thing's eaten her fill. Anyway, you needn't call her "she" any longer, her proper name is Lor Firebrand and come tomorrow she'll be put in Erebor's books as an honest citizen." Dori said with a lofty voice and Nori's brows furrowed.

"Firebrand? I thought they all died out." He said as he pilfered a roll when Dori wasn't looking and took a big bite out of it. Dori looked contemplative for a moment before he nodded sadly.

"It's my guess that she heard a storyteller in one of the villages and was enraptured with the story so she took the name as her own. I see no harm in letting her keep it." He said with certainty and Nori could only nod in reply. Dori was right, no harm at all.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dori, sir. I've finished with my bath." The young thief said in a tentative voice and both dwarves turned their head in her direction. Dori smiled at how well the clothing fit her but resolved to take her to a proper tailor as soon as possible to get her some clothes of her own and Nori smiled when he took in just how uncomfortable she was with everything. He'd been in her shoes often enough that he understood how terrifying it was to have someone actually care about you.

"Well, you certainly look a lot better, more pink to your cheeks and I can actually see your skin without the grime. Now, come sit, I have some stew and rolls. I'm sorry they're cold but dinner was some time ago and this was all the dining hall could give me." Dori apologized and Lor stood stock still. Not only had this dwarf gone ut of his way to get food for her, he _apologized_ because it was "cold". She was certain he was up to something so she just stood. Nori saw her discomfort and stood.

"Come along lass, my brother here says your name is Lor Firebrand. That's a strong name, the Firebrands were great warriors and smiths. It's said a Firebrand forged the great warhammer of Durin." Nori spoke grandly and Lor was entranced, so entranced that she found herself sitting at the table without realizing she'd moved.

"Indeed, the tales are most notable." Dori chimed in and Lor looked at the food before her, unsure what to do. Did she trust the dwarves at the table enough to eat their food. She looked to Nori for guidance, feeling kinship with the legendary thief and when he showed her the roll in his hand she relaxed. If he trusted the other dwarf enough then who was she to doubt them. She tentatively picked up a roll and pulled off a corner and ate it. It was the best roll she'd ever tasted. She seldom had bread herself since it didn't last very long and it would often get inedible in her rucksack so she allowed herself to enjoy it but she did it slowly. Experience had taught her to savor the rare treats since they were often hard to come by, especially on the road.

"Go ahead and eat youngling, the food's not poisoned and I promise that if you don't finish your bowl Dori there'll make you sit there until you finish it." He grinned at her nervous expression before he winked at her and she finally allowed herself to smile. "You need to do that more often lass, it makes you light up."

At his compliment she blushed and looked away, unsure how to process it. Usually when lads complimented her it was a way to get into her knickers. She didn't think that was Nori's game though and she just continued to eat her meal while she listened to the brothers argue. It really was a shame she'd have to head out that night. She hadn't been this content in a long time.

…

Lor stood in the sitting room within Dori's quarters. He and Nori had turned in two hours prior and she'd feigned sleep long enough to satisfy the fussy dwarf. She'd be loathe to admit it to anyone but she quite liked how Dori would make sure she was comfortable and warm and that it wasn't too bright or too dark in her room. She could see how it could be annoying and irritating at times but to her it was...nice... It was almost like someone actually cared about her. It was because of this that she felt guilty as she collected the little silver and gold bits and bobs that cluttered up the room. She left enough behind so that he wouldn't know immediately that he'd been robbed but still she took enough to ensure that she could make passage to the Iron Hills without problems. She picked up a beautiful silver candlestick from the table by the window and turned to make her way out only to find her path blocked by Dori who had a smile on his face and Lor immediately felt ashamed. Why was he being so kind when he should be yelling at her or beating her or setting the big dwarf on her like an attack dog?

"I see you're packed and it looks as though you've liberated quite a few of my knick knacks. I must say, the room looks much better without them." She continued to look at him, unable to form words and he smiled an even more benign smile as her stomach twisted. "Where are you off to? If you don't mind me asking?"

"How did you know?" Lor asked, not sure how the old dwarf knew to find her there. She was nearly startled out of her skin when he let loose a bark of laughter and he held up a hand in apology before he spoke.

"I'm Nori's brother my dear, I've been dealing with thieves my whole life. Rather predictable lot you are. I will say this, you lasted longer than I thought you would. I thought you'd start robbing me blind the moment my door shut." He wiped his tears from his eyes as he stopped laughing but almost started again when he saw her sullen face. She probably didn't like being teased.

"I wouldn't have robbed you blind." She said in a voice so quiet he could barely hear her and he walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder before he walked her to the table and had her sit down. Once she was seated he took her rucksack and emptied it out as she watched, too ashamed to do anything else.

"You said you wouldn't rob me blind, would you mind telling me why not?" He asked and Lor shifted uncomfortable in her seat before she spoke, knowing he wouldn't let up until he heard the truth.

"You showed me kindness and mercy, gave me a place to stay and clothes without being forced to do so. It would have been wrong to take everything when you'd already given me so much." She spoke quietly and with emotion and Dori was pleased to see that some of the high, thick walls she'd built around herself were crumbling a bit. He knew it would take time and patience to break those walls down but he could do it.

"I showed you kindness because you needed it and gave you food and clothing for the same reason. Now, if you wish to repay me, stay the night and attend the inventory meetings with me tomorrow. I'll consider our business squared away once that's out of the way. Do we have a deal?" He asked and Lor nodded before she reached in a pocket and withdrew a beautiful clasp. He gasped when he recognized it but waited to see if she'd say anything.

"I lifted that off the little one one day when I was walking into the library. I reckoned I should return it to you." She said softly and he nodded as he placed his hand on hers.

"You were right to give this to me, now go back to bed and I'll make sure you're up and fed in the morning." He stood and when Lor didn't stand with him he placed a hand on her back and gently nudged her forward. She followed his direction and soon was back in the bed she'd just gotten out of, only this time she stayed under the covers and allowed herself to sleep.

Dori stood outside her door until he heard gentle snores come through. Smiling to himself he went to his room and allowed himself to finally get sleep. The next few weeks would be busy and now that he had Lor in his life it was sure to get even busier.

…

Fili walked into the storeroom with Kili beside him. Thorin had grown tired of Kili's whining and had decided that since Fili was the one responsible for checking the progress of the treasurers inventory his brother would go with him. Bilbo had originally wanted to go, partly out of a sense of duty to his husband and partly to see this thief the youngest prince couldn't stop griping about. Instead, he was sent to the kitchens instead to help Bombur grind and label the new spices they'd gotten from the Haradrim traders. Not wanting to risk his love's irritation, he complied and Fili cursed his uncle, knowing full well that Kili was in a mood and he'd have to deal with it.

"Look at her, so smug and pleased with herself." Kili mumbled and Fili rolled his eyes but smiled as he watched the thief scanning the room and making quick notes in the journal she carried. Dori said something and she laughed, a bright joyful sound that caused a warmth to settle in Fili's chest. He was so intent on the pair in front of him that he missed Kili's further tirade but he got the gist quickly.

"All I see, dear brother, is a dwarf that seems to enjoy what she's doing. Maybe she can be useful here." He told his brother and Kili frowned for a second before he nodded. He didn't believe it for a second but he knew he'd been annoying Fili all morning and he wanted to change that. "Let's check on the progress, shall we?"

Fili didn't wait for his brother's reply as he crossed the room and when Dori saw them he stopped what he was doing and bowed. Lor saw this and gave a slight bow as well, never taking her hand from her quill. Fili tilted his head in acknowledgement before he spoke.

"How goes the inventory Master Dori?" Fili asked, mindful to show respect to his elder and Dori smiled as he placed a hand on Lor's shoulder.

"Much better than expected. The young lass here has a keen eye and a good mind for numbers. Thanks to her we have the most accurate count in years." He smiled at Lor who blushed crimson at his praise.

"That's good to hear. When will you be ready with the final report?" Fili asked, his eyes sliding to Lor unintentionally.

"End of next week I'd say." Dori answered and Fili nodded, pleased that they seemed to be ahead of schedule. Their initial time frame had been three weeks.

"Master Dori, I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to go count the bags of flour. I'll still be in your line of sight." She told him and he gave her a nod.

"Aye, I'll expect you back by lunch time." He told her and she nodded.

"I'll be by your side." She gave him a small smile before she turned to Fili and Kili who had just sidled up beside him. "Good day your highness...princeling..."

She said the last quickly and walked swiftly away before they could even register what was said. As Kili spluttered in his rage Fili chuckled softly. By Mahal's beard that lass was brazen. When it was time for them to go Dori had an amused smile on his face as he bid them farewell and shared that smile with Lor who gave him a fearful look. However, when she saw his smile she relaxed and went about her duty, pleased that she wouldn't get a scolding, or a worse punishment.

…

Dori sat at the table in his small kitchen and looked at Lor who was seated across from him. She appeared to be in good spirits and was less guarded than she had been. He could still see her walls but he had faith that he'd made a dent in them that day.

"I expect you want to leave as soon as dinner's done?" He asked and she looked confused for a moment before she shook her head a little too fast.

"No, I...I want to stick around until the inventory's done. Like you said I'm skilled with numbers and have a keen eye. Once it's done I'll head out." She told him and he smiled but said nothing and turned to the beef roast he'd made and Lor found herself smiling too. Maybe having someone to care for her wouldn't be so bad...for a little while anyway.

…


	3. Magnets

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original storylines and characters are my own.**

**Magnetic**

Lor whistled a jaunty little tune as she wandered around Dori's quarters and dusted off the knick knacks and picked up the scraps of parchment he'd left littering the floor. They were finally done with the inventory and accounting so Lor was in a very good mood. Counting the items and creating a list of gains and losses was easy enough for the thief who had spent years making her own list of gains and losses in her mind, the hard part was sitting still long enough to write it all down. Also the constant bickering between the treasurers had gotten very old, very fast and she was just glad to have it over and done with. Still whistling she took a broom out of the closet and swept up the stone floors, intent on making the quarters as clean as possible for Dori, a bit of a "thank you" for taking her in and providing her with so much. As she bent to collect the dust in a dustpan the main door opened and she looked up to see the little one, Ori as she'd been told, standing there.

"Dori! I just got the most wonderf-" He stopped short when he saw Lor and smiled. "Hello, Miss Firebrand."

"Hello Mister Ori, sir. Mister Dori is in a meeting with the King right now. I could make you some tea if you'd like to wait for him." She gave him a welcoming smile and he nodded as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "Did Mister Dwalin get the honey I collected for him?"

"Oh yes, he's waiting to tell you himself but he appreciated the gesture. He still doesn't trust you but he appreciated the gesture." Ori rambled a bit and Lor smiled. She'd known that the big, scary, dwarf would be loathe to forgive her and she understood completely. If someone had thrown pepper in her eyes and stolen from people she'd sworn to protect she'd be less trusting as well. "Dori says you're thinking of leaving soon. I think you should reconsider. It's good for him to have you around, he's only truly happy when he has someone to fuss over."

Lor didn't say anything as she went to the cupboard over the small wooden stove and grabbed the tin that held the sweet and aromatic tea that she knew the youngest 'Ri brother enjoyed. She didn't want to tell him that she _had_ reconsidered. She didn't want to leave Erebor and she didn't want to leave Dori alone. He'd become special to her over the last week and she still had to repay him for that kindness.

…

Fili walked through the hall and smiled at the workmen who were busy setting up the tables and decorating. They were preparing for their King's birthday celebration and Fili was appointed the task of ensuring the party went smoothly. He was more than prepared for this job and exceedingly happy that he was the one in charge. It gave him an excuse to try the feast before hand and it gave him an out when overzealous suitors would vie for his attention. He didn't envy Kili this night, not when he'd be picking up the slack Fili's absence would bring. He rounded a corner to go into the kitchens when he saw a sight that stopped him in his tracks. There was the little thief, her hand in a box outside the kitchens. His feet walked without him telling them to and he came up quickly behind her. As she stood with whatever it was in her hand he grabbed her wrist as she let out a squeak.

"We allow you freedom and give you a place to stay and this is how you repay us?" He asked and she gave him an affronted look as he glared at her. "Once a thief, always a thief."

"Lor, do you have the goldleaf? I need to decorate the cake." At the sound of Bombur's voice Fili turned in time to see the robust chef walk out of the kitchen, his face red from the heat and the obvious exertion. "Fili, how can I help you lad?"

Fili looked quickly between the thief and his friend and quickly released his grip on her wrist. She promptly grabbed her wrist which was now a vicious shade of red and promised to bruise and gave it a gentle rub. Fili felt like a heel and didn't know what he could possibly say. Lor saved him from having to.

"Here you are Mister Bombur. I think I need to go now, Mister Dori said he had a surprise for me and wanted me home before he left for the party." She told him, making a concerted effort not to look at Fili, her hurt and humiliation present in the set of her shoulders.

"Very well lass, thank you for all the help." He smiled at her warmly and she smiled at him, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"Have a good evening Mister Bombur." She turned to go and when she saw Fili her eyes dropped and she bowed low. "Prince."

Fili flinched as the word left her mouth. She mostly reserved that tone when greeting Kili or when she dealt with an overly annoying dwarf. She'd always held respect for him, now it appeared that he'd lost that respect and it hurt him far more than it should have. She was only a thief after all.

"Why don't you come in and do some tasting. I prepared a special dish and I want you to try it first." Bombur said happily and Fili's attention was drawn back to the jolly dwarf. Bombur's smile was contagious and Fili found himself smiling back as he followed his friend into the kitchens, hoping this would be just what he needed to get the thief and the hurt in her eyes from his mind.

…

Lor growled as she walked through the halls to get to the quarters she shared with Dori. The words Fili had said ringing in her ears and piercing her brain"Once a thief always a thief" the words were nothing new, she'd heard them before, it was the tone he used. He sounded disappointed and disgusted and...she didn't even want to think about it. Why did it have to be _him_ who said it. If it was the princeling she just would've rolled her eyes and shoved the bottle in his face before she stalked off and she wouldn't have even given it a second thought. Fili was different though, she cared what he thought, she wanted to show him she could grow. He was special... Shaking her head she grabbed her wrist which was dully aching. She supposed she should be mad about her wrist but she just didn't care about that. Yes, he had held her in his grip of iron during his accusation but that would heal. Bruises and cuts always healed, it was aches in the heart that stayed with you forever. While she ruminated on this unfortunate chain of events she found herself in front of the doors to Dori's quarters, she took out her key and was about to unlock the door when it was open and Dori greeted her with a smile.

"Come in, come in, there's not much time before the party." He grabbed her injured wrist and pulled her in, causing her to yelp in pain. Once she was inside he grabbed her arm and examined her wrist, looking extremely concerned. "Who did this to you? I can see finger marks."

"It was a misunderstanding, I'm fine Mister Dori, really." She gave him wide, pleading eyes and he nodded.

"I'll accept that for now but you're to tell me the name of the rapscallion that did this so I can deal with him accordingly. Now, sit, I have a gift for you." He smiled like a child during the Solstice celebration and Lor found herself relaxing. When she was with Dori she could forget that she was a thief, that she was worthless and pretend that she mattered in some way. He really did mean the world to her. Now she dreaded when he'd realize just how worthless she was and throw her back in the gutter.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when he set a wrapped parcel in front of her. It was quite large and when she looked at him with questions in her eyes he merely smiled wider and motioned for her to open it. Having never received a gift before Lor had no idea how to go about it and decided to just untie the string surrounding it and pull off the paper. This was the right course of action and soon she found herself staring at a neatly folded square of cloth. When she picked it up in shaking hands she realized that it was a dress made out of the finest material that could be purchased from the Haradrim traders. It was a beautiful blue, like the sky in spring, with a collar embroidered with the most beautiful designs in an even darker blue. The bodice appeared to be low cut, as was the fashion, with laces made of fine leather, with gold beads dangling on the ends. It was the most beautiful thing Lor had ever seen and she had to set it down. She had no right touching something so fine.

"Do you like it? I brought some of your clothes to the seamstress the other day and she used them to pattern this dress. It was hasty, but I think she did a lovely job." Dori rambled on and Lor felt tears in her eyes. He was such a good man, so kind and caring, and now this...it was too much for the poor girl. When she didn't answer Dori sat beside her and when he saw her tears he understood. Reaching out he took her hand in his and spoke to her in a low, calming, voice. "I know you still feel like you don't belong, like you don't deserve what has happened but I want you to know that you deserve these good things. When given the chance you are charming and kind and intelligent. You are much more than a sneak thief or a beggar and in time I hope you believe that because I believe it down to my very bones. Now, I want you to hurry to your room and put on this dress. I want to have time to braid your hair properly before we go to the party."

She stared at him for a few heartbeats, not sure she understood what he just said but knowing deep in her bones what it meant. She wasn't alone anymore... In that moment she felt something inside her give and she threw her arms around Dori's neck and hugged him tight. He chuckled softly as he hugged her back and placed a kiss to her head. She hugged him for a few more moments before she pulled away and grabbed the dress. As she made her way to "her" room and turned before she went in. As she looked at Dori she couldn't stop the smile on her face. If everything came crashing down tomorrow she'd carry this moment in her heart forever, the moment she felt loved.

…

Lor stood on the balcony outside the hall and breathed in the air deeply. It was cool and dark and just what she needed after spending the evening in the stifling crowded and brightly lit hall. By Mahal was it hot in there! Not only tha,t she'd been drawn into dance after dance all night. Most of the lads didn't care if she was a thief, she was female and therefore exotic to them. Most had never seen another dwarf women other than there mother so she was definitely a catch in the right circles. She didn't have the heart to refuse them, not with Dori encouraging her and letting her know she was a worthy mate for anyone, though he'd be the one to judge if they were worthy of her. She chuckled at the thought then outright laughed as she remembered the look on the princeling's face when he saw her on Dori's arm. She'd never seen a face pink with rage so quickly in her life and she loved it. Everyone kowtowed to him and tripped over themselves to keep him happy. As far as she was concerned he didn't deserve their blind adoration and still needed to prove himself as a capable leader instead of a whining, preening little peacock basking in their praise. That's why she needed to pick at him, to show him that there were people who would look past his place as prince and look for the real dwarf. When she made him angry that dwarf came to the fore and she liked to see that dwarf.

"So here you are, there's a queue awaiting a dance with you. They'd be greatly disappointed if you didn't return." At the sound of his voice Lor nearly jumped out of her skin but soon recovered and felt herself stiffen. Just hearing his voice caused her chest to tighten and her wrist to throb. "I must admit that I'm at the front of that particular queue."

She remained standing at the railing and didn't even glance over as the golden prince stood beside her, leaning his arms against the railing as well. Their encounter that afternoon still upset her greatly, to know how little he thought of her hurt more than she cared to admit. She knew he had every right to still doubt her, everyone did. It had only been a week since she gave up her life of crime, there were sure to be relapses.

"I never got a chance to tell you, you look quite lovely this evenin.g" He moved closer as he spoke to her, his voice becoming strangely quiet. As he invaded her personal space Lor turned to the prince, her face a blank mask.

"What do you want from me your highness?" She asked, her voice holding a hint of sadness and Fili reached over and took her hand. As he ran his fingertips over the bruise on her wrist she gasped and it wasn't from pain.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry for what transpired this afternoon. I never should have lain hands on you or accused you so thoughtlessly. I don't know what came over me but the thought that you'd go right back to thieving after all Dori had done for you made me angry and I'm not the brightest dwarf when I'm angry. Lor...please forgive me, I truly never meant to hurt you." As he apologized he continued to run his fingertips over her wrist and sparks started to flash within her every time his skin touched hers. She knew it was foolish but she hoped he'd felt it too.

"You weren't completely wrong." Lor said quietly as she placed her free hand in the pocket of her dress and pulled out a money purse. Fili gave a surprised bark of laughter as Lor smiled bashfully. "I lifted it off one of the lads I was dancing with, he had wandering hands and I thought he could do with lightened pockets."

Fili laughed at that and found himself agreeing with her. The dwarf in question had no right to touch her and if Fili had seen it he would have pulled her away, the only dwarf that should touch her was him- As the thought entered his mind he let go of her arm and looked toward the door to the hall. He really should get back to the party but she was so close that he could feel the heat of her body through her dress and her eyes were so wide and she looked at him with such affection that he couldn't have moved from the spot, not even if his life depended on it.

"Once a thief, always a thief, isn't that right?" She asked as she ran her fingertips along his jaw, surprised by her own boldness but unable to deny the desires coursing through her. She felt wanton desire flood her as she moved ever closer, a pleased gasp leaving her throat as his hands reached out suddenly and grabbed her hips.

Fili didn't say a word as he brought his lips crashing down on hers, growling as their lips smashed and teeth clashed. He pulled her closer, until their bodies were flush against one another and wrapped his arms around her. His lips moved against hers hungrily as she moaned in appreciation and when he gently ran his tongue over her lips they parted and he wasted no time in exploring every inch of her mouth. As he massaged her tongue with his she moaned again and the noise caused all of the blood to rush from Fili's head and he moaned in return as she pressed her hips tight against his and rotated them as much as she was able. He pulled back in an effort to get some air and growled.

"Tease." His voice was harsh and she smiled but the smile left her face and she gasped when he wrapped his hand in her hair and forcefully pulled her head back. As his lips began to cover her neck in hot kisses and his teeth nipped at her throat she made helpless, little, mewling sounds and his trousers felt painfully tight.

"More." She gasped out and it was his turn to make a helpless noise as she arched her back and the dress slipped, causing her breasts to push against the fabric of her dress. Never one to refuse a lady Fili brought his mouth to her cleavage and ran his tongue over the soft, supple flesh. He was slowly losing his mind and was prepared to take her then and there when the sound of heavy footsteps caused him to stop his exploration of her firm body and he reluctantly moved away from her, a pleased smirk quirking his lips when he noticed her flushed face and hooded eyes, the panting was an ego boost as well. He was about to speak when the owner of the footsteps did.

"Lor! Is everything alright dear? You've been out here quite some time." Dori spoke and before he had time to get in their line of sight Lor had already fixed her dress and smoothed her hair out. Other than her kiss swollen lips and the marks on her throat no one would have ever guessed what had transpired between the two. Fili's erection was far more obvious.

"I'm here Dori, just talking to Prince Fili. Everything's quite alright." She smiled at the older dwarf who quickly took in her appearance and Fili's but wisely kept his mouth shut, though the look of annoyance that he shot Fili spoke volumes. The prince was about to receive a stern lecture from the treasurer at some point in the near future.

"I'm glad you didn't run off into the night. I was also hoping that you'd grown tired of the party and would be willing to accompany me home. I'm not as young as I used to be and I must say I'm quite tired." He smiled warmly at Lor who smiled back and walked up to the older dwarf, completely missing the frustrated look that etched itself on Fili's features. He'd wanted to finish what was started.

"I'd be happy to, Mr. Dori, I believe I've had my fill of dancing and wandering hands. I hope the rest of the night is enjoyable for you your highness." Lor tilted her head and shot Fili a quick wink while he held back a groan of frustration but managed to compose himself.

"You as well Miss Firebrand, Dori." He tilted his head and after Dori said his goodbyes he walked back into the hall with Lor on his arm while Fili stared after them, feeling extremely frustrated and more than a bit annoyed. With a huff he turned back to the railing and tried to calm himself, which turned out to be a particularly hard task as his treacherous mind kept on replaying what had just transpired. Groaning in further frustration he decided to turn in for the night and managed to stealthily move through the hall and didn't stop until he reached his chambers. Once inside he drew himself a bath and made sure it was ice cold before he slipped into the water. It was the only way he would find relief and startle his mind out of the fantasies that were currently dominating it. Fantasies that involved a thief with a blue dress pooled at her feet.


	4. Worth Less

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines belong to me.**

**Worth Less**

Kili made his way to the training area, pleased with how well things were going in his world. For the last two weeks he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the little thief and hadn't discovered any missing items. On top of that Fili hadn't had any interactions with her either. He had no idea why but his brother had an attraction to the loathsome creature and Kili did everything in his power to dissuade him from it. He knew something had happened between them the night of his uncle's party but Fili wouldn't confirm or deny the speculation. it was irksome to say the least. Banishing the negative thought he turned into the training area and stopped abruptly. Mahal had to be messing with him. Standing there, with a group of young dwarves surrounding her, was the thief. She laughed with them and then suddenly threw what looked to be a knife which hit the target almost dead center. Kili was about to turn when she spotted him and offered a friendly wave.

"If it isn't the little prince! Come join us fair one and show us your skill." She called out to him and he knew he could not refuse the challenge in her voice so he walked up to the little group, smirking as the young dwarves parted to let him through. At least they knew how to treat royalty.

"Is that a challenge little thief?" He asked and saw her smirk at his words, oh she was infuriating! "Want to place a little wager? My bow versus your...knives... Best marksman wins?"

At his challened he was pleased to notice the smirk fall from her lips and a look of suspicion enter her eyes. She looked at him for a moment before she suddenly laughed.

"What do you take me for, a fool? You're the best archer in Erebor if not the best archer in Middle Earth, I'm nothing compared to you." At her choice of words a triumphant smirk lit up Kili's face as he moved closer to her and she suddenly felt the air grow cold.

"Don't forget that, little thief." He said quietly and she chuckled a little bit nervously.

"Forget what, that you're the best archer?" She asked, though she had a sinking feeling that she knew what he meant. His smirk turned ferocious as he moved ever closer.

"Don't forget that you're nothing and never will be." He smirked at the look of devastation on her face before he turned and walked to his target. He had just set down his bow and quiver when he hazarded a look to his side and snorted, pleased, the thief was gone. He'd done well and when his arrow sank into the dead center of the bulls-eye he felt even better.

…

Dori sat across the table looking worriedly at Lor. She'd been exceptionally quiet after she'd returned from the training grounds where she'd went to practice with her throwing knives and bolas. She'd been chipper that morning but it seemed as though all the light had left her. He needed to know what happened so he could turn her mood around.

"Lor?" He asked and she looked up at him attentively, waiting for him to speak. "What's bothering you? Earlier today you were in good spirits, now you're filled with doom and gloom."

"Nothing, Mister Dori, sir." She said in a voice heavy with sadness and he felt dread pool in his stomach at her formality. She hadn't called him "mister" in more than a week, something had to have happened that shook her.

"It obviously wasn't nothing. Did someone say something that hurt you? I don't see any marks that point to a scuffle. You can tell me what's bothering you my dear. It's why I'm here." He smiled benignly and Lor sighed.

"I was just reminded of where I stand in relation to everyone else." She said sullenly and Dori quirked his eyebrows in confusion.

"Where you stand? You stand with me, my dear, I've taken you in and offered you a place in my home. That means you can stand proud." His words caused that little something in her heart to give again and she started to cry.

"No, Mister Dori, all you've done is taken in a stray, a mongrel, you're worth the world to me, sir, but I'm nothing." She finished quietly as tears rolled down her cheeks and he looked at her with sadness in his eyes before he stood and took the seat next to her and took her hand in his.

"I want you to stop this foolishness right now young lady." He told her sternly and gave a small smile when he saw her lips quirk a bit. "You are not a mongrel, you are not "nothing". You are an intelligent, charming and witty young lass who has untold potential. All you need is someone to guide you, to care about you and I'll let you in on a secret... I'm that person."

He smiled widely and warmly at her and she smiled back, her face full of affection. When she took her hand from his he looked confused for a moment but widened further when Lor wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I never had a father, but if I did I'd want him to be like you." She told him, her voice filled with affection and it was Dori's turn to cry. While they continued to hold each other Dori made a vow to himself and to Lor. He was going to be the best father he could be to the lass and never let her feel alone again. Lor made a similar vow as she shook with her tears, she was going to make herself worth Dori's love and make sure he was never lonely again.

…

Fili sighed in frustration as he looked at the book in front of him. Thorin had wanted him to read up on the history and lore of Erebor but hadn't warned him that many of the books were in a dialect of Khuzdul that he couldn't quite read. It was only thanks to Ori and Bilbo's book finding skills that he'd received assistance at all and now had a guide to help him out. Now it appeared that his luck had run out as the book switched dialects. Groaning he stood and stretched his stiff muscles before he left his rooms and began a trek to the library. Ori had shown him where all of the dialect books were and he was going to grab the pile. Luckily he had a master key to most of the rooms in Erebor and could sneak in despite the rooms being closed off. As he approached the doors his brow furrowed, one of the doors was open a crack and he swore he could see faint lamplight. He slowly walked to the door and quietly opened it, noticing that there was a small piece of metal lodged in the keyhole. Ignoring it for the moment he walked through the door and saw a lone figure sitting at one of the tables. As he moved closer he internally groaned, it was the little thief. She seemed to be engrossed in a large tome and when he moved behind her she jumped.

"Here to steal some books little thief?" He asked in a low voice as he knelt beside her and rested his head on her shoulder He felt a bit of pride as she shivered and leaned back against him. The last two weeks had been torture for him as he'd been forced to stay away from her, his duties claiming all of his free time. He began to nuzzle the side of her neck as she answered.

"No, your highness, I just wanted to come and read without prying eyes. What brings you here so late into the night?" She asked quietly and he had to respect the lack of tremor in her voice.

"My royal duties bring me here, now tell me why I should believe you're just here to read. You could have all manner of items on your person." His voice turned husky as he brought his hands around to her waist and began gliding them over her body, covered as it was only by a robe and thin shift. He smirked as she gasped and began breathing heavier.

"You're free to search me, your highness." She told him breathlessly and he groaned before he buried his face in her neck. While he placed kisses she took his hands and placed them higher on her waist as she untied her robe. She made a noise of frustration when he pulled away but yelped as he forcefully pulled back her chair and pulled her into his arms.

"I can't do a thorough search with you sitting now, can I?" He asked before he leaned in and kissed her lips teasingly. She stared into his eyes that had grown dark with desire and felt her breath catch as he brought his hands to the collar of her robe and slipped it off, gliding is hands down until it lay pooled at her feet. "That's better."

He smiled as he pulled her closer and held her hips to his while he claimed her lips again, all pretense of a "search" forgotten as he kissed her mercilessly. She moaned into his mouth as her own hands moved to his shirt and quickly unbuttoned it, a small moan escaping her lips as she ran her hands over the firm muscle beneath, pleased that he didn't have the burdensome undershirt on. Her hands moved to his pants but he stopped her progress as he pulled away.

"Patience my sweet, we'll get there soon enough." He chided her playfully and moved his hands from her waist and down her firm backside until they were on the backs of her thighs. She panted helplessly as he lifted her and her legs automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned as she ground herself against him, desperate for the contact, before he set her on the edge of the table and proceeded to lay her down, she made a small squeaking noise then pulled away.

"Not to ruin the mood, but something's digging into my back." Fili chuckled before he pulled her up again and swept his arm over the table, effectively clearing it.

"Better?" He asked in a voice thick with desire and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself flush against him once more.

"Much." She spoke quietly before she captured his lips with hers once more.

No further words were spoken as Fili allowed himself to get lost in the sensations that were coursing through his body and Lor panted and moaned and encouraged him every step of the way. Soon she was beneath him and with nearly shaking hands he reached under her skirt and hooked his fingers in the waist of her undergarments. As he started to pull them down, far too slowly for Lor's liking, he stopped and she gave a frustrated huff.

"Are you certain you want this Lor? I'm nearing the point of no return." He asked in a voice so husky that it sent shivers of pure desire through her frame and she leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

"I want nothing more than for you to take me...Fili..." She smiled and kissed him again then she pulled back.

He needed no further encouragement and proceeded to finish what was started at the party those few weeks ago. Lor happily allowed him to take the lead and was an enthusiastic partner. Fili had been nervous about taking her so roughly, his desire taking control, but Lor had assured him she was no maid and as she reached her peak the string of obscenities and oaths that left her mouth were enough to make an orc blush and proved her assertion.

"That was..." Fili started but found himself unable to finish his thought as he collapsed next to Lor who was panting and had a hand still firmly gripped to his shoulder.

"Fantastic? Amazing? Glorious?" She asked as she gave Fili a cheeky smile and he smiled back.

"All those and more." He leaned over and kissed her again before he pressed his forehead to hers. "We should leave, it will be morning soon."

"I agree, Dori will worry if I'm not in my bed." Lor said quietly before she ducked in for a quick kiss then hopped off the table and picked up her robe and knickers which were discarded on the floor. She shimmied into her undergarments before she pulled the top of her shift up and tied it in place. Fili watched her with unmasked lust and she smiled at him.

"I was thinking we would continue this in my bed." He said in a low voice as he looked over the body she was covering, a growl in his throat when he saw her arch her back to put her robe on.

"That's a sweet thought but I think there's something important you're forgetting. You're the crown prince of Erebor, heir apparent to the king and I'm...well I'm something below common. The scandal of me being spending the night in your room could hurt you and I care too m-...I just don't want others looking down on you because of me. If you want we can do this again, just not now and not in your room." Lor explained and was proud when her voice remained steady. She wanted desperately to go to his bed and not let him leave it for a few days but she knew it was a bad idea. He was royalty and she was a thief, it didn't matter how long Dori kept her in his charge, it was all she would ever be.

"I think you're underestimating yourself and our people. No one would give it a second thought. Now, are you completely certain you don't want to come with me? My bed is big enough for two and very lonely." He spoke as he rose and Lor had to fist her hands at her side to keep from reaching out and running her hands over the firm, muscles of his chest. He really was spectacular, but she was firm in her resolve.

"We have to go your highness, me to my rooms and you to yours." She said, her tone final and Fili sighed but nodded.

"At least allow me to escort you to your rooms." He requested as he began to put his clothes in order.

"I'd be honored...your highness." She gave him a cheeky grin and he rolled his eyes but smiled at the teasing lilt to her tone. Once he dressed, fully he took Lor's hand in his and they walked to her rooms, They teased and flirted to their hearts content until they got to the door to the quarters she shared with Dori. "And this is where I stop."

Lor smiled at Fili who leaned down and kissed her gently before he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I wish you would change your mind, my bed will be very lonely and cold without you tonight." He implored her and she merely smiled and kissed him again.

"Perhaps some other time my prince. Sleep well and I'll find you tomorrow." She kissed him once more and turned toward the door, throwing a saucy grin over her shoulder and Fili smirked.

"Sleep well my little thief and not if I find you first." He continued to smirk at her until she went in and closed the door quietly. Sighing, he continued until he got to his room and immediately collapsed on his bed and fell asleep, utterly sated and content.

…

Kili growled as he turned the corner and saw the imp that had haunted his every waking moment for the last week. After the confrontation at the training grounds he was sure he wouldn't see her again and that she'd avoid him. Oh, how wrong he'd been. She seemed to be around every corner he turned and was suspiciously seen around the royal wing far too much for his liking. He'd asked his uncle to make inventory of their items but had been laughed off by Thorin who called him paranoid. Now that he saw her in front of him again, casually leaning against the wall outside of Fili's room he felt vindicated. What purpose would she have to be there if not burglary? He was about to rush forward and confront her, even forcibly remove her if he had to, when he saw a sight that caused him to freeze in shock and his skin to crawl. Fili had just emerged from his rooms, clad only in a robe and pulled the thief into his arms. As he kissed her soundly her hands went to the front of his robes and he growled loud enough for Kili to hear him. Then he did the unthinkable, he looped an arm around her waist and pulled her into the room. Kili's stomach churned as he heard her giggle echo through the halls.

…

"Mmmm, I don't think I'll be able to walk properly for a while. You may just have to carry me everywhere from now on." Lor said with a sigh of contentment as she rolled onto her back and Fili remained where he'd been for most of their encounter, firmly on his back. He gave her a smile then stretched, wincing as he encountered sore muscles.

"I'd love to but I don't think I can. I think I strained against my bonds too much. Who taught you how to tie knots?" He asked, wincing as he rubbed his wrists and she smiled.

"You tend to pick up interesting skills when you spend time with less than savory characters. Are your wrists sore?" She asked as she turned to her side and looked him over. He smiled and reached a hand up to cup the back of her neck and pull her down for a kiss. When he released her held her to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm fine my thief, I just may need to wear my large cuffs for a few days. Have you thought any more about my proposal?" He asked and suddenly Lor went still, all mirth left her and she took a deep breath.

"I haven't changed my mind Fili. I cannot officially court you, you're a prince and I'm...you know what I am. It wouldn't be proper." She told him and he let out a bark of laughter.

"Since when are you concerned with propriety? Was it proper when you tied me to this bed no more than two hours ago and made me beg for release? Was it proper when you ambushed me outside the armory and pleasured me with your mouth? Was it proper when you snuck into this very room and waited for me to return, naked and ready for me? Lor, you've been everything but proper and that's why I want you. So much of my life is guided by rules and regulations, with you I can have fun, forget just what I am. I care for you deeply Lor, I don't care what your origins are, what you are now matters and I want you to be mine." He told her honestly and she took a deep breath again and pressed her lips against his heart.

"I care deeply about you as well Fili, and that's why I can't allow you to lower yourself by being with me. You have the chance to marry someone highborn who can give you the respectability you deserve. I will never deny you my body or my bed but I cannot tie myself to you and become the anchor around your neck." She told him solemnly and he leaned down to kiss her head again.

"Someday you will see just how much you're worth and I'll wait for you because you're what I want Lor and I know you want me as well. Now rest, I fully intend to ravish you again and this time I'll tie you up." He told her in such a way that it brooked no arguments and she nodded. She didn't think that day would ever come but it was a lovely dream to have. To think she'd be loved by the one who already owned her heart was a lovely dream indeed.

* * *

…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, I can't write smut. I suck at it...badly so I'll probably be cutting the scenes at critical moments and I'm sorry about that. Even so, I hope you're enjoying this story and I'm using the belief that all dwarves have their One who is the only person they'll ever love and they know instantaneously, even if the other half of the pair is stubborn and denies it for some stupid reason. In this instance Fili knows full well that Lor is his One but she's being incredibly stubborn. I'm sorry I didn't put the scene where he came to the realization in here but it was too sappy, sweet and sugary so I had to scrap it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and I'm hoping to include a bit of Bilbo later because I love that hobbit dearly.


	5. Stubborn

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Stubborn**

Fili sat down to breakfast at the table with his family, happy that Thorin had insisted on these weekly meals in order to check in with everyone and make sure that his family was happy and content. He picked up a roll and buttered it but looked up sharply as Kili threw himself down on the chair opposite him and fixed his brother with a withering glare. Putting down his roll Fili looked at his brother placidly.

"Something bothering you Kee?" He asked and Kili continued to glare.

"You know very well what's bothering me _brother_." He growled and Fili raised an eyebrow. He was about to ask what had crawled up his brother's backside and died when Thorin and Bilbo joined them at the table.

"Where's Mother?" Fili asked and Thorin picked up the teapot nearest him and poured Bilbo and himself cups of tea before he sipped his thoughtfully.

"There was a small problem with the seamstresses this morning and she decided to see to it personally. She should be here shortly." Bilbo explained as he put a spoon of honey in his tea and picked up a cake.

"What sort of problem?" Kili asked, his curiosity pushing away his anger.

"From what she told me before she left it appears that there is some dissent among the seamstresses concerning a new member of their guild that the lead seamstress hired. Dis is going to voice her support of Bruna's choice." He explained as he placed the cake on his plate and Fili smiled, he knew what the problem was. "I agree with Dis in this matter, everyone deserves a second chance."

"I agree my love, if Bruna needs further support I'd be happy to go to the seamstresses before I go to my first meeting of the day. The work she did on my coat was impeccable. It was good that you brought it to her Fili." Thorin thanked his nephew and Fili smiled.

"Honestly, I was taking it to Bruna but Lor sidetracked me. When it got too late I knew Bruna would be gone so Lor just took up her thread and needle and fixed it. Even I was surprised by her skill." He explained and everyone at the table laughed except for Kili who gaped.

"You're allowing that _thief_ to work on Uncle's coat? She could have stolen the gold threads or silver buttons!" Kili said angrily and Fili couldn't stop his eye roll and was pleased to notice Thorin's sigh.

"I understand your distrust Kili, I do not completely trust her myself but Dori vouches for her and I trust your brother's judgement. I also have no evidence of her resuming her thieving or less savory activities. Her desire to work honestly for the seamstresses just proves to me that she desires to change and make up for her past behavior. I have only exchanged pleasantries with her but she seems to be respectful and polite so we know she's not a hopeless case." Thorin explained as he gave his nephew the stern look he'd perfected over the years and Kili frowned but didn't speak further. Fili frowned himself, knowing what he said next would just sour his brother's mood further, but still he spoke.

"Since we're on the subject of Lor, I was hoping you'd allow me to invite her to dinner tomorrow night along with Dori. I would like to formally begin courting her and this meal would be the starting point." Fili requested and Bilbo smiled at him while Thorin considered.

"I'll have your mother speak with Dori, as is the custom, but I do not object. Bilbo?" Thorin asked his love while Bilbo continued to smile.

"I would be more than happy to share a meal with Fili's One, he's kept her from us for far too long." He said happily and both Thorin and Kili stared at Fili in shock.

"She's your One?" Thorin asked and the shock in his tone almost offended Fili but he decided to ignore it and nodded.

"Yes, she is. I've known since the moment I laid eyes on her but denied it for too long. She denies it now, but I know it's because of her former life. I'm hoping dinner will be just what she needs to admit it to herself." Fili smiled as he thought about his One and Kili suddenly stood up and tossed his napkin onto the table.

"If you'll excuse me, I just lost my appetite and my brother has lost his mind. I'll be training if you need me you know where to go." He left the table with angry footsteps and Thorin simply raised his eyebrows and Fili sighed. He'd expected that reaction from his brother, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Kili seethed as he went to his rooms to retrieve his bow. How could that _thing _be Fili's One? She was coarse and crude and a _thief_! He shook his head. He supposed, in the right light, maybe, that she was a bit...attractive... Her sideburns were quite impressive and her hair was a lovely shade of red that was so dark it was almost brown. She also had broad shoulders and broader hips... Shaking his head again he pushed that thought aside and went back to his hate, but the idea was now in his head. She wasn't Fili's One, she'd just seduced him and he didn't have enough romantic experience to know that he was being seduced. With a nod to himself Kili came up with a plan. He'd break the hold the witch had on his brother, he'd find a way.

…

"Now, please explain it to me again and please try to stop shouting so shrilly." Dis sat at a seat next to Bruna's table and listened to the other seamstress complain loudly about the newest addition to their group.

"My apologies Princess. I was merely trying to explain our opposition to Bruna's hiring of the thief. We haven't forgotten the thread and needles that she's stolen from us as well as the fur and cloth that we were going to use to make a new robe for the King's Consort. We couldn't finish it and the King was extremely disappointed in us. I'm sorry but I don't trust her not to steal from us again and I do not care if she has talent, she's a sneak thief and always will be. It does not matter if she is the ward to a respectable dwarf or the." She snorted before she spoke, "-"lover"- to the Prince. A badger can't change its stripes."

The other seamstresses nodded and shouted in agreement and Dis looked over them, taking in their angry eyes and aggressive posture but her eyes were drawn from them and landed on the thief in question who was blushing with shame and was folding in on herself. She eyed the girl and noticed how small she made herself in an attempt to hide, she didn't seem like the ballsy thief her youngest son railed against at every turn or the enchanting creature her eldest loved so dearly. She seemed...scared... and that made the mother in her come to the surface and she stood.

"Enough! I've heard from Bruna and her supporters and...you... I think it's time I heard from the one who has a hand in this, as unwilling as it may be. Miss Firebrand, what do you have to say for yourself" Dis asked, softening the last in hopes of getting the young lass to speak.

"The last thing I wanted to do was cause trouble your highness. I simply wanted to have a real job and earn an honest wage. I've learned how to be deft with a needle and Miss Bruna says that I'm a natural talent, I swear to you that thieving is behind me, I want to prove that I can do honest work. I don't even need a wage at first, I'll just do my work and keep to myself. All I want is a chance Princess, I swear this to you." She pleaded and Dis saw nothing but sincerity in the young lass's eyes. She'd learned well how to spot deceit and mischief from having to deal with her sons as they grew

"I think I have a solution that will benefit all concerned." Dis spoke and they all looked at her expectantly. "Lor will be Bruna's assistant, helping with anything she needs and will be under her supervision. For one year she will be under close scrutiny and receive an assistant's wage. Once she's proven her dedication and skill, then she will be accepted in your guild as a seamstress. Do any oppose?"

"What if she steals again?" Came a shout from one of the women in the back and Dis had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"If she does then she will be jailed and fired. Bruna, what do you say?" Dis asked the seamstress who smiled.

"I say, come over here lass. I've got a dress to work on and I want you to sew the sleeves." She smiled at Lor who smiled back and happily walked up to her and Dis looked at the young lass who finally looked confident.

"Just do your work and do it well, that's all we ask. My son says you've changed, don't prove him wrong." Dis gave the final order and Lor nodded mutely before the princess took her leave. She truly believed that the thief had changed, she just hoped her faith in her would be rewarded.

…

"Please Mim? He's just been blinded, I think a nice evening with a lass like you will turn his head around." Kili pleaded with the young dwarf woman who shook her head.

"For the last time, no, your highness. I've seen the way your brother looks at her and the way she looks at him, their souls have bonded and they are one. Even if I were to spend time with him it would be pointless, he's given his heart." Mim explained before she reached out to caress Kili's cheek. "I'm afraid you won't find any female in this mountain who will try to wedge herself between the two of them or any male for that matter. Have a good day your highness."

Mim turned and walked away, leaving Kili to seethe then sigh in resignation. Mim was right, his brother was besotted by the thief and she was a good actress. Growling in frustration he resolved that he'd just have to come up with another plan, something to drive the love from his brother's eyes and allow him to see the wretch for what she was.

..

"I don't think it's a good idea Dori." Lor said as she busied herself with setting the table for their dinner. She'd decided to surprise him with dinner she'd made, she hoped he liked mutton.

"Why's that my dear? Fili is obviously fond of you and wishes for our families to meet and agree to the terms of courting. Dis and I talked at length about just what this would mean for both of our families and agreed that you and Fili are meant for one another and it's not our place to stand in the way. Not that I could if I tried." He gave her a knowing smile and she found herself blushing. He'd caught Fili in her room that morning and he knew she spent most nights in Fili's only to duck out with the first rays of the sun.

"I...care...about Fili, more than I've ever cared about anyone in my life, you excluded, but surely there are others more suitable for him." She spoke and Dori shook his head.

"Stop this foolishness, you're more than suitable for him. Dwarves are governed by different rules then men. Marriages for political gain rarely happen for us, we care about love and no matter how much you wish to deny it you love Fili and he loves you dearly. Now, where is this mutton you're so proud of?" He spoke in such a tone of certainty that she stared at him, shocked by his outburst and even more shocked by his declaration that Fili loved her. Deep in her heart she knew it to be true and knew that she loved him in return but she refused to think she was good enough for him. She hadn't proven herself yet.

Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts she set about getting Dori his dinner. Once she took the mutton roast out of the oven she cut Dori a big slab of it and dished him up some of the potatoes that she'd had cooking with it. It was her first time making a proper meal and she wanted Dori to like it. When she set the plate in front of him she sat opposite and stared at him expectantly. He smiled and cut a piece of mutton but the smile tried to leave his face when he put the piece in his mouth. By Mahal it was awful! The meat was tough and tasted like the barnyard. She'd obviously under seasoned and over cooked. Placing an even larger, fake, smile on his face he took a bite of the potato. He had to resist the urge to spit it out, it tasted even worse than the mutton, if that were possible. Trying to find some way to distract her, and get rid of the meal without hurting her feelings, he spoke.

"Wouldn't you like some mutton dear? You spent so long cooking it that surely you'd like to taste your labors." He suggested and Lor shook her head.

"Oh no, Dori, this is all for you. Fili and I are having a late dinner tonight, after he's done with his duties so I'm awaiting that. I just wanted the joy of seeing you eat my food. Go on, I even made a tart for dessert." She smiled brightly and Dori mustered up all of the courage he could as he took another bite. He'd faced down orcs and trolls and giant, talking, spiders, he could choke down the mutton. If it meant keeping the young lass he loved like a daughter happy he'd move the world.

…

"Another berry." Fili asked teasingly as he dipped the berry in question in honey then brought it to Lor's lips. She smiled at him before she took the berry between her lips and once she'd eaten it she made a show of slowly licking the honey that remained on her lips.

"Careful now, if you keep this up I'll be as round as Mister Bombur." She gave a small laugh which Fili joined in.

"You could stand to have some thickness around your middle. I'd love to have something to hold onto as I ride you." At his bold words Lor flushed and leaned in to capture his lips with her's. They stayed like that for a long while until Fili pulled away to get some air and Lor ran her fingers through his hair while she smiled.

"I have something I need to tell you Fili." Lor said in a tone far more serious than their current situation warranted and Fili immediately sobered.

"Are you well? Did someone mistreat you? I'll deal accordingly with anyone who treats you poorly." He said it with conviction and Lor smiled before she shook her head.

"No, dear one, I actually hope that what I have to tell you is something good. I was talking with Dori and something finally got through this thick skull of mine." She sat up and placed her hands on Fili's shoulders as she took a deep breath before she spoke. "I love you Fili son of Dis and I accept your request to court me."

Fili simply looked at her for a painfully long moment before a wide grin broke out on his face and he crushed her to him and kissed her passionately. Forgetting the food entirely he laid her down on his bed and showed her just how deeply her love was returned and didn't let up until both were sated.

"I take it you love me too." Lor joked and Fili looked down on her with unrestrained love and affection in his eyes.

"I, Fili, son of Dis, love you Lor Firebrand with all of my heart and very soul." He told her before he ducked in for a kiss then pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers. "Remind me to thank Dori later for getting through to you."

"I promise I'll listen to my heart more often and tell my brain to shut up when it tries to fight our happiness." She chuckled a bit and he chuckled as well and she pulled back and ran a hand through his hair. "I need you to tell me when my head's up my arse."

"You've got a deal." He said with a grin before he sat up and brought Lor with him. "Now, let's finish our dinner, I'm suddenly famished."

"I wonder why that is my prince. Perhaps your stamina isn't what it used to be." Lor teased him and he smiled before he grabbed the platter that was on the edge of the bed and brought it to them. He handed a piece of cheese to Lor and smirked.

"I'll show you just how much stamina I have after you've eaten. I don't want you collapsing before I'm done with you and I won't be done with you for a very, long, time." He leaned in and kissed her gently before he grabbed his bit of cheese and popped it in his mouth. He meant what he said, they had to keep their strength up. He had plans for them.

…

Kili sat at the desk in his rooms chewing thoughtfully on the end of his quill. Normally he would be with Fili, finding some form of mischief to keep them both occupied. Unfortunately that _woman_ had entered his brother's life and suddenly Fili didn't have time for him anymore. At first he thought Fili had simply wanted a taste of the forbidden fruit and would tire quickly but after the news this morning he'd discovered he was wrong and knew he had to help his brother before the thief witch could do her damage. That was why he was seated here instead of harassing the maids and serving girls, he needed to formulate a plan, figure out someway to get the thief out of his brother's life.

As a drop of ink landed on his cuff he growled. The ink had stained the cloth and it showed an area that needed to be re-embroidered. Normally, he wouldn't care about clothes but Fili had given him this shirt when they'd reclaimed Erebor and it meant something to him. With a sigh he made a note on his clean parchment to go to Bruna in the morning and have her fix it. At the thought of Bruna and the seamstresses he suddenly remembered that Lor, the thief, was one now and a smile stretched his features as a plan formulated in his mind. He had a way to get the thief, now he just had to wait for the right time to spring his plan into action. Whistling a jaunty tune Kili got up from his desk and walked to his wardrobe to change his shirt. Now that he had a plan he had serving maids to seduce and he was feeling good enough to try for two lasses. Who would deny a prince after all?

* * *

...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oooh, Kili's a naughty boy isn't he? I just want to say that I am a Kili fan but I can see him being put out by the fact that Fili has found someone else to spend his time with. I'll delve more into his feelings concerning Lor later but I can assure you that this story is Fili/OC not Fili/OC/Kili so it's not love that's causing him to be a brat. At least that's what my muse keeps telling me as she keeps me in a headlock. Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying this story and expect more to come, I can't seem to stop telling the story of Fili and Lor. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	6. Dinners and Deception

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are mine?**

**Dinners and Deception**

"It's fine Dori, it's just a dinner. You went on a quest with all but two of those that will be present." Lor laughed as Dori checked his hair for what had to be the hundreth time in his looking glass and did her own spot check but was pleased with the result. "The King, his consort and all the rest love and respect you. I'm the one that will be put through my paces."

"Nonsense, Fili loves you and that is all Dis and Thorin need to know. I also have it on good authority that Bilbo loves you already and he's barely met you. I'm not nervous about that dear. I just want to look respectable since this is the first official dinner I'll be part of with the royal family." He explained and Lor chuckled.

"Dori, dear Dori, you don't have anything to worry about. You call the King Under the Mountain by his first name and treat his sister, the crown princess, with unrestrained affection. You have nothing to worry about. Besides you look very handsome." She took the looking glass from his hands and he smiled at her before he took her hands in his.

"Thank you for that my dear. I suppose we should be going, no point in going to all of this trouble only to be late." He suggested and Lor smiled and nodded, her smile holding the knots her stomach was tying itself in.

…

Fili smiled widely as Lor took the seat next to him at the table. When she and Dori had arrived she looked nervous and it appeared as though she would bolt as soon as she could. Thankfully, Bilbo had managed to distract her by talking about his plans for a new waistcoat and breeches for the summer months and she became involved in planning them. Not only had Bilbo welcomed her with open arms, his mother had shown approval and had spoken to Lor about something quietly in the corner of the room that had done wonders to set her at ease but when Fili pried into their little conversation all she would say was that it was "girl talk." Deciding that her peace of mind was more important than his curiosity he let it go, for now. The biggest surprise of the night had been Kili's response to Lor. The hatred and abject loathing he felt for her were well known and Fili even flirted with the idea of barring Kili from the dinner but thought better of it and was glad he did. Kili had been charming and sweet and _respectful_ to Lor, it was shocking to say the least. Yet, Fili couldn't spot any deception in his brother's actions and was just happy that his brother could look past his presumptions and see Lor for what she was, a changed dwarf. As he continued to smile Lor placed her hand in his and he squeezed it briefly before her brought it to his lips, his happiness radiating through her and putting her at ease.

"Well, since our food is already on the table let us begin negotiations as we make our plates. Dis began and Thorin gave her a warning look. As the head of the family it was his responsibility to govern the proceedings, but Dis ignored him and focused on the two seated across from her and Dori.

"What is there to negotiate? We're happy with how things are between us. Right?" Fili said confidently but turned to Lor to be sure she was of the same mind, causing all those at the table in relationships to chuckle in understanding.

"Very happy." Lor said softly and Fili couldn't stop himself as he leaned down and kissed her gently, but a cough of annoyance from the table stopped him from deepening the kiss.

"Your happiness is very important to us Fili but there are still things that we must discuss. We must discuss the duration of your formal courting, the marriage arrangements, children from the union, these are all very important things." Thorin spoke in an effort to gain control of the situation. His sister glared daggers at him but he looked at the couple in question, surprised to see both looking at him like deer caught in the torchlight. "Have either of you considered your eventual marriage or children? As heir to the throne it is very important that Fili produces heirs and that responsibility also lands on your shoulders Lor, as you will be the one bearing them."

Suddenly the room got smaller and the air turned stifling hot as Lor removed her hand from Fili's. She took several deep breaths but she couldn't seem to get enough air. Before anyone could stop her she had risen from the table and bolted to the doors of the balcony in the royal dining room. As soon as the air hit her she felt better, but it wasn't until she took in several deep breaths that she felt even remotely right. She stood out there for a few moments before a pair of arms wound themselves around her waist.

"I'm so sorry Fili, I don't..I don't know what came over me." She apologized, her cheeks reddening with shame and Fili kissed her temple before he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I understand, love, it was all too much, too fast. We only officially started courting last night. It wasn't until this morning when I put my bead in your braid. Marriage and babies... I want that with you, but now it's far too soon." He kissed her temple again and she allwed herself to rest against him.

"You want mongrel spawn in line for the throne of Erebor?" She asked, her insecurities coming to the fore and Fili sighed before he buried his face in her hair.

"Our children will not be mongrel spawn." He said softly as he placed a kiss to her head. "They will be beautiful and strong and I hope they take after you because you are my One, my love and my everything."

At his confession Lor turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his waist before she buried her face in his chest. The feelings coursing through her were overwhelming and she needed his arms to stay grounded so they wouldn't carry her away.

"I love you Fili, with all that I am. Before this...I'm still getting used to all of this." She said as she shook with the power of her emotion and Fili smiled. "I never knew what it was to be loved before. I was a thief and a beggar...I was nothing and you made me worth something. You and Dori had faith in me and made me into more and I'm still wrapping my head around that."

"You're right, we did have faith in you but you weren't nothing, you were never nothing." He said before he leaned down to kiss her forehead then pressed his against hers. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, I truly am sorry for just rushing out." She apologized and Fili chuckled before he kissed her again then pulled away.

"No need to apologize. I'm sure they'll all understand. Would you like to go back in?" He asked as he took her hand and Lor nodded before they turned and walked back in together. When they sat down Dis looked at Lor with sympathy in her eyes before she spoke.

"Are you feeling better dear?" She asked and Lor nodded, her face still red with embarrassment. "My brother didn't realize that subtlety is acceptable from time to time. We just hope that we didn't frighten you too badly."

"What reaction did you expect? She's been alone her whole life and you're suddenly talking marriage and bairns. We're lucky she didn't jump off the balcony." Kili spoke up and Fili looked at his brother, impressed by how perceptive Kili was and happy that he was defending Lor. He'd have to find some way to repay his brother for this sudden kindness.

"Thank you." Lor whispered as she leaned forward and looked at Kili, who was seated beside his brother and Kili gave her a small smile and a short nod.

"After a brief discussion with Dori and my Consort I've come to the conclusion that I was far too hasty. This is not the time or the place for the formal negotiations, this is a time to celebrate new love and the joining of hearts. We'll put the marriage discussion on hold until such a time as you are ready." Thorin spoke with finality and Fili nodded as he held Lor's hand again, smiling as she gripped it like a lifeline. She may have been strong and independent but lately she was allowing him to support her and he was thankful for that.

After his proclamation the family fell into an easy camaraderie with each other, even Dori laughed and spoke freely with the King and his consort and Lor relaxed as Fili held her hand and would fill her in on things the former members of the Company would bring up in discussion, making sure she never felt out of place. It was perfect in every way and Kili went out of his way to be courteous to his brother's One and to be supportive of his brother. His act was so convincing he had everyone fooled. The look of approval in his uncle's and Bilbo's eyes made it even better. Not only would this put the thief in the prime position to pounce, it had the added benefit of getting his family off his back which would give him more freedom to perfect his plan. As he smiled at his brother and the creature that had wormed her way into his bed Kili felt only the smallest bit of guilt as he thought of taking the happiness from his brother's eyes but he comforted himself with the knowledge that it was for Fili's own good. In time Fili would realize that.

…

"Where are the silver buttons for the Prince's coat?" Rila, one of the seamstresses asked and Bruna looked up from the cloth she was cutting.

"Aren't they in the cabinet with the others?" She asked and Rila shook her head.

"No, maybe we should check your assistant's pockets." Rila joked and Lor couldn't find it in herself to be offended. Rila was a goodhearted and simple dwarf with kind eyes and an easy smile. Rumor had it that Mister Bofur had designs on her and she fancied him. Lor hoped it was true because there wasn't a better match in all of Erebor, excluding her and Fili of course.

"Now Rila, why would I need silver buttons when I've got gold and emeralds braided into my hair by my very loving prince?" Lor asked and Rila laughed, pleased that her joke was taken the correct way.

"You never know, maybe something to chuck at the little prince when he's being his naughty self." Rila snickered and all Lor could do was glare. Kili had come a long way in his treatment of her and, while he still had his bad traits, he'd become a friend over the last few months and she trusted him. Hearing Rila make the joke had caused her protective instincts to kick in. Before she could say something and possibly ruin a friendship Bruna interrupted.

"Alright, playtime's over lass. I want you to look everywhere you can for the buttons, and if you can't find them go to Grun's forge and check. It's very possible that they weren't delivered with the rest of the buttons and clasps." She gave the order to the young dwarf woman who smiled and went about her business then turned to Lor. "This is a change for you. Normally you'd be teasing the prince with everyone else, you'd even instigate it."

"Well, things have changed. Ever since Fili officially claimed me as his Kili has been sweet to me, we've even trained together and he taught me how to shoot a bow. I'm beginning to feel like he's my little brother now and I'm starting to understand his behavior more. He's not some whiny, demanding, entitled little tosser. He's simply enjoying things he never got to enjoy as he grew. He and Fili always had to scramble to get by and even during good times they still had the burden of being heirs to the line of Durin on their shoulders. Now Kili has a chance to be carefree like he never had before and he's taking advantage of it. I can't fault him for that." Lor explained and Bruna smiled. She'd known Kili and Fili since they were bairns and understood just how hard the boys had it growing up.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're giving Kili the benefit of the doubt. Now, I need you to finish cutting this cloth while I check on Zir." Bruna told her and Lor nodded as she took Bruna's former position and continued cutting the cloth.

…

"So now the buttons are missing?" Fili asked as he sat at the table in Lor and Dori's rooms where Lor was making him dinner. He'd never had her cooking before but he was eager to try it. If she could cook as well as she could sew he'd be in for a treat.

"Yes, I don't understand how that's possible. Bruna and I take inventory everyday before we close up. Everything was there yesterday. So far we have the buttons, the gold thread and the jewels that were meant for the collar. At this rate there will be nothing left for Kili's coat." She huffed and Fili gave her a sympathetic smile. "The worst part of this are the stares and whispers from the other seamstresses. I know they think I took these items and the more I protest the more certain they are. I know my past is riddled with misdeeds but I've changed and made an effort to be part of the community. I don't know what more I can do." Lor said sadly and Fili got out of his chair and walked to her. As he took her in his arms she rested her head on his chest and he rested his on the top of hers.

"In time they'll trust you. Just remember that I love and trust you and my family does as well. Let them talk and snicker and stare because that's all they can do." He told her calmly and she tipped her head up and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you for believing in me. Now go sit down, the roast beef should be done and the chips are almost ready." She told her love who kissed her nose then went back to the table. While he sat he watched her take a roast out of the oven and place it on the table before she moved her pot of oil back on the stove. She'd already fried the chips once but she did it twice to create a better texture. While she stood at the stove and Fili remained where he was the main door to their rooms opened and Dori entered. As soon as he got to the kitchen he took in the sight in front of him and backed away slowly and quietly but it wasn't quiet enough for Fili who turned.

"Dori! It's good to see you, would you like to join us. Lor easily has enough for three." At his proclamation Lor turned around and gave Dori a smile.

"He's right Papa, there's more than enough." At her use of the moniker Dori found himself smiling as he always did when she called him that. It was a recent development in their relationship but not one he would ever object to. Lor had said that since Dori was the closest thing to a father that she'd ever had she might as well give him the name to go with it and had called him papa ever since. Dori was over the moon about it.

"Well, thank you my dear but I cannot. I just came home to get one of my books for Ori, then I'll be joining him and Dwalin in the dining hall for supper. I was going to invite you along as well but it looks like you're busy here." He gave her a warm look and she nodded.

"Well, that's ok. I have a favor to ask, could one of you two watch the chips for a moment or two? I have something that I made for Mister Dwalin and I'd love for you to give it to him." Lor explained and Fili nodded as he got up and went to the stove, getting a quick peck on the lips in thanks before Lor dashed off. Once she was out of earshot Dori walked over to Fili and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I feel as though I should warn you, Lor cannot cook, at all." Dori told him and Fili raised an eyebrow but Dori continued. "This warning does not come lightly or in jest, there's a very real risk to eating her cooking but, please, be gentle with her. She's had such little praise that any rejection now could set her back a few paces. I trust you to do what's best for Lor, but also find a way to protect yourself."

With that Dori moved away and stood in the doorway again and a few moments later Lor came through the door and placed a parcel in his hands. Dori clutched the package to his chest and with a nod to both Lor and Fili he went to his room and retrieved the book. As he ducked out Lor took Fili's place at the stove and they stood in companionable silence before the chips were done. Once their meal was done Lor had Fili sit at the table and served him his dish before she plated her own. Once she sat Fili cut his bit of beef, noting that it was much more _pink_ in the middle than he was used to and put the piece in his mouth. He almost choked as his tongue came in contact with the most over spiced meat he'd ever eaten. Managing to hide his choking as a cough he quickly took the meat out of his mouth and Lor looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Are you well?" She asked and Fili nodded as he quickly grabbed his cup of ale and downed it. Shrugging her shoulders Lor cut a piece of her beef and put it in her mouth before she quickly spit it back out again. "By Mahal! What did I do?"

She quickly downed her own cup of ale before she took her plate and set it on the counter then grabbed Fili's. Her face was red with shame and she looked so stricken that as she made another pass toward him he grabbed her arm and pulled her down. She looked at him, her disappointment in herself plain in her eyes and he chuckled before he kissed her forehead.

"Want to go to the dining hall? Join Dori, Ori and Dwalin?" He asked and Lor nodded before he let her get up and dump their plates in the basket that would go to the farmers to create the potting soil. She glared at the roast before she gave it the same treatment but before she could throw away the rest of the chips Fili reached over her and took one. She tried to protest his next actions but he didn't heed her warning and took a bite of the chip, smiling as he did so. "The meat may not have worked out but these are good, put some in some paper and we'll bring them to Dori, show him how well you can cook something."

Lor smiled at him and did as he asked, pleased when he took another chip and ate it. Fili continued to grab chips from the makeshift wrapping she carried, surprised that someone who had totally destroyed a prime bit of beef could make such delicious chips. Time would tell if they were the only thing she could cook properly but Fili would be there if she wanted to try her hand again, but he'd be sure to have a backup just in case.

…

Kili looked out over the packed hall below him. Tonight was his birthday celebration and his uncle had spared no expense. There were jugglers and performers set up throughout the hall, the best food Bombur could make and the tables were absolutely filled with presents. On top of that Fili was at his side drinking and joking and being the Fili he always remembered him to be. He smiled wide as he noticed an absolutely breathtaking dwarf maid looking at him from the floor. He offered her a flirty smile and saucy wink and the poor thing almost went faint. It appeared that his bed wouldn't be cold that night.

"It looks like Lindi wants you brother." Fili stated the obvious as he handed his brother a flagon of mead and Kili spoke to him without taking his eyes off the dwarf.

"Who is she?" He asked as he took a long drink of his flagon.

"Lindi, daughter of Ruril, her kin's from the Iron Hills." Fili explained and Kili smiled, Lindi was such a nice name. "I'll be back soon brother, Lor just walked in with Dori."

Fili walked away and suddenly Kili's mood deflated a bit. He wanted his brother to be at his side, not with the thief. He was getting sick of his act and just wanted to be the sole focus of his brother's attention like he used to be. His only consolation was the fact that by the end of the night he'd have Fili back and his life would be as it once was, before the thief ruined everything.

…

"Ho, there Dori! How's the back?" Fili asked as he walked up the the older dwarf who was hunched over with Lor on his arm, helping him maintain balance.

"Still stiff and sore at times but Oin assures me that I'm healing nicely. Lor has been ensuring that I drink my tea and get the rest I need. How are you this fine evening your highness?" Dori asked, ever the polite and respectful dwarf and Fili smiled.

"How many times do I have to tell you Dori? You're family so you should call me Fili. Now, let's get you seated, then I'm going to take your daughter for a trip around the floor. If you don't object that is." Fili gave the older dwarf a winning smile and Dori chuckled happily in response.

"As long as Lor finds it acceptable I have no objections. Lead the way to the table Fili." Dori said happily and Fili smiled widely as he led Dori to a table and took Lor's hand in his once the older dwarf was comfortable.

"I have missed having you in my arms." Fili sighed as he pulled Lor into his arms and began moving her around the room.

"So have I, I'm sorry I've been so busy but with the preparations for Kili's birthday and Dori's fall...I was needed. Do you forgive me, my love?" Lor asked and Fili smiled before he kissed her gently on the lips.

"No forgiveness needed." He leaned down and kissed her gently. They were so wrapped up in each other that they forgot the world around them and this proved their greatest error of the night.

Fili held Lor close and took her off to the side while Kili watched from his perch at the table of honor. With them so distracted it was the perfect time to put his plan into action. He sought his accomplice's eyes from her place near the kitchens and gave a quick nod of his head. She nodded in return and moved toward where the King was dancing with Bilbo. Her hands were quick and her feet quicker and she relieved the king of his chain that had been dangling from his wrist. It was a fine chain wrought of mithril and gold and had pieces of the Arkenstone crafted into it. It was one of the pieces that marked him as King and its disappearance would cause the uproar Kili so desperately desired. Once she had moved to the side of the hall her eyes found Kili's again and she tilted her head to show that it was done. Making a sign for "now" she moved quickly again and moved close to Fili and Lor who were completely absorbed in each other. It took no time at all to place the chain in Lor's pocket and she was gone again while Kili smiled. Soon the real party would begin.

The song ended but Fili continued to hold Lor, not that she protested the closeness, until there was a certain bellow from the front of the hall.

"Bolt the doors and don't let anyone leave!" Thorin shouted as he looked at his guards. He couldn't believe that he'd been robbed, in his hall, during a royal celebration. The thief woud pay, most likely with his life.

"What happened Your Highness?" Dwalin asked and Thorin turned to him, enraged.

"Someone stole the chain." He lifted his arm and Dwalin nodded, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a daring theft and he only knew of one person with the audacity to steal from a member of the royal family and that person was standing with the heir apparent's arms around her protectively.

"What do you want us to do?" Dwalin asked, already knowing the answer and dreading it.

"Search everyone, the most likely suspects first." Thorin said as he turned cold eyes to the young woman who had ingratiated herself into his family. He didn't want to believe that she'd done something so vile after they'd put their trust into her. but he knew from experience that the most obvious culprit often was.

Dwalin nodded a quick affirmative before he took two of his guards and walked over to where Fili was standing with Lor in his arms a look of concern on his face. Dwalin put the stony mask of indifference on his face as he stood in front of them and Fili's face took on a hint of confusion.

"What's happening Dwalin? Is Uncle alright?" Fili asked and Dwalin cleared his throat.

"We must ask you to cooperate at this moment. The King's wrist chain has been stolen and we were told to search the most likely suspects first. Miss Firebrand, you are at the top of that list." Dwalin said firmly and Fili was suddenly filled with rage.

"How dare you? She was with me from the moment she arrived here, I don't even think she went anywhere near Uncle. What right do you have to search her?" Fili asked, his voice raising in volume as the rage took him and Dwalin gave him sympathetic eyes in the mask but when he spoke his voice was firm.

"We must conduct this search, if she has nothing to hide then there shouldn't be a problem." Dwalin said reasonably and Fili geared up for another protest before Lor stilled him and moved out of his grasp.

"He's right, love, they must conduct the search and it will only prove that I'm innocent." Fili looked about to protest again before she leaned up and kissed him gently then turned to Dwalin. "Do what you must Mister Dwalin, I submit to your search."

Lor stood in front of Dwalin and his men, her arms out and back straight, a paragon of innocence. Her face held confidence which made it all the more tragic when Dwalin reached in her pocket and made a noise that was filled with betrayal and disbelief.

"Is this what you call innocent?" Dwalin growled as he shoved the chain in her face and Lor's eyes widened in disbelief and a hint of terror. "Grab her and put her in a cell!"

He commanded his soldiers who did as he asked and Lor was too shocked to fight back or even protest. Fili was in a similar state of shock and stood stock still as they led her away. As she neared the doors both seemed to regain their senses and Lor turned to reach toward Fili and Fili moved toward Lor.

"Fili! I didn't do it! I swear to you that I didn't do it!" She yelled and Fili moved behind her and reached for her, grabbing her hand before the guard broke their grasp.

"I know, we'll sort this out, just don't fight them. I'll be with you as soon as I can." He told her and she nodded before a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Tell Papa I'm innocent, I don't want him shamed by this." She pleaded and Fili nodded before the other guards held him back.

"You have my word. I love you!" He called out and the doors shut before she could reply. As he folded in on himself and buried his face in his hands he felt a hand on his shoulder and he whipped around to find Dori standing with him, offering comfort.

"I don't know what's happening lad but we both know she's innocent. Someone's set her up." Dori said with conviction and Fili nodded before he hugged the other dwarf. Both knew in their hearts that Lor was innocent but their minds were murky with doubt and as they pulled apart they each saw the shadows in each others eyes and understood. They had a very real chance of losing the girl they both loved and there was nothing they could do about it.


	7. Truth and Consequences

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines belong to me.**

**Truth and Consequences**

Lor sat on an all too familiar bench in one of the lower cells in the jail. She had been there for hours already as they interrogated her and tried to get her to confess to the crime and tell them how and _why_ she did what she did. Through it all she told them the truth, she had been framed. Someone else had put the chain in her pocket, in fact she hadn't gone near the King all night, she'd just greeted Ori and Nori as she escorted Dori into the hall and once she brought him to his seat she had remained in Fili's arms, save for the ten seconds or so that it took her to snatch a small cake from a passing tray. Apparently those ten seconds were enough to steal a chain attached to the King's wrist as he stood on the other side of the ballroom. The biggest trick seemed to be her moving from Fili's side while he had his hand resting on her backside but the guards refused to listen to her logic and still interrogated her.

"I've told you a hundred times, someone placed the chain in my pocket. I don't know why and I don't know who but they did it. There's no way I could have done it." She told the guard calmly and he was about to speak before a voice sounded from the door to her cell.

"That's enough for now Calir, I need to speak with the accused." Dwalin spoke from the doorway and Lor's throat closed with fear. His tone and body language were severe and made Lor feel like the nothing she knew herself to be. Once he was inside he sat across from her and took out one of his daggers and started polishing it. He kept his eyes on the blade as he spoke to us. "There are a lot of trustworthy people in the hall that swear they saw you with the Prince all evening. Not one person saw you near the King and that raises some questions since the chain was in your pocket. Either you were set up as you claim or you've gone back to your old ways, either way there is need for a full investigation."

"What do you mean by "full investigation"? Isn't the word of your people good enough?" Lor asked, a hint of desperation in her voice and Dwalin remained silent and stony as he appraised her. She began to fidget under his gaze and the sound of his voice shocked her when he finally spoke.

"It has come to our attention that items have come up missing from the seamstress's stores, silver buttons, gold thread and the like. We'll be conducting a search of your rooms for these items." He told her matter of factly and Lor shook her head.

"I didn't steal anything. I swear on Fili's life that I didn't!" She proclaimed her innocence and Dwalin slammed his fist on the table and glared at her.

"Don't bring him into this! That lad has put everything he has into loving you and you repay him by throwing it all away like this!" He shouted and Lor felt as though she'd been punched in the chest. Mister Dwalin believed she did it despite the evidence, it made her wonder who else believed...

…

Fili paced outside the entrance to the dungeons. They wouldn't let him or Dori in to see Lor and he was worried. He knew what the guards were like when it came to interrogation and the thought of Lor being roughly handled broke his heart. As he stopped and glared at the doorway a familiar bald head moved out and he walked up to Dwalin.

"Are you done? Is she free to go?" Fili asked desperately and Dwalin allowed his mask to fall away for the young prince.

"We have a lot of work to do still lad. She may be staying for a good long while. Go back to the party, I'm sure Kili would like to see you there." Dwalin told him and Fili scoffed.

""Go back to the party". Really Dwalin? That is my One in there being unjustly held for a crime she didn't commit, I sincerely doubt a PARTY is going to do anything but aggravate me further." He glared at the older dwarf then relaxed himself to appear less threatening. "At least let me see her, maybe Dori too. We need to know that she's well."

"No one sees the prisoner and we need Dori at the moment. If you wish to stay here and pace, be my guest." Dwalin said gruffly before he moved past Fili and motioned for some of his guards to follow him.

As he walked away Fili ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He felt completely helpless, Lor was alone in a cell, probably frightened and confused while he was forced to stay outside unable to offer her comfort. With a deep breath he came to the conclusion that he could do something, he was the Crown Prince of Erebor, he could do as he wished. At this moment he wished to follow Dwalin and make certain every lead was followed and every stone unturned. He would have his Lor back if it was last thing he did.

Kili had to fight to keep the gleeful smile from his face as he followed behind Dwalin into Dori's rooms. They were conducting a search for the missing items and Kili already knew what the outcome of the search would be. He wanted to giggle at his cleverness but decided instead to bite his cheek and keep a comforting hand on Fili's shoulder. When Fili had asked him to accompany him as he followed the investigation Kili had to hold back a "whoop" of triumph. He'd been looking for an excuse to follow along and admire his own cunning and Fili had given it to him when he'd asked Kili to join him as a show of support.

"Alright lads, start by checking the usual spots, under the bed, in the wardrobe, check for false bottoms to drawers. Leave no spot unsearched." Dwalin told his men as he stood back and observed. They conducted a very thorough search and about ten minutes in one of his guards called out to him.

"Sir, I believe we've found something." The guard said as he picked up a small box and carried it to Dwalin. "It was in the trunk at the end of the bed, hidden under a dress."

Dwalin took the offered box and looked through it, his face coloring slightly in anger. There were the buttons, the thread, the jewels and, in the bottom, was the watch he'd know anywhere. A watch belonging to none other than Bilbo Baggins, consort to the King. As he took it out he turned to Fili who had a completely bewildered and helpless expression on his face.

"Does she still look innocent to you?" Dwalin asked the Prince whose face betrayed all of his worry. The warrior was so focused on Fili that he missed the suspiciously pleased look on Kili's face. A look that would have made all the difference in the end.

…

Lor sat on her little cot and huddled in on herself in a desperate attempt to keep warm. She'd forgotten just how cold it could get in the lower levels of the mountain. She'd also forgotten just how lonely it could be... She'd gotten so used to being with Fili and Dori and all the others she'd grown to love that this solitude was almost torturous. If she would have known what was to come she would have savored the silence. Even so, the silence was broken by angry shouts coming from down the hall and what sounded like someone being slammed against the wall. Lor quickly got off the cot and stood by the bars as she tried to see who was coming. Her relief was palpable as she saw Fili stride with purpose down the hall but that relief was cut short when he angrily glared at her then spoke in a voice so cold, so angry that her heart contracted painfully.

"I can't believe you... I gave you everything and you repay me by going back to your old ways." He continued to glare and Lor had to swallow thickly before she could speak.

"What are you talking about, Fili? I didn't do it, how could I? What happened to make you doubt me like this?" She asked as she felt the tears come to her eyes and she let them fall as she stared at her One, the owner of her heart.

"I must confess that I don't know how you got the chain but stealing the other items would be simple enough. I can understand you taking the buttons the thread and the jewels, they all have value to you as a seamstress, What I can't understand is you taking Bilbo's watch. He's been good to you and opened his arms to you and you steal from him..." Fili's face took on a disgusted look that killed all of the protests Lor had waiting on her lips. In fact the look killed a lot of things within Lor. "Above all what I can't understand is why you'd lie to me. You've been lying this whole time, saying you changed, that you were trying to be a better person for me. It makes me wonder what else you've lied about. Did you ever love me or was I just a means to an end? That's something I'll never know because I'm done with you."

With that Fili turned and walked out where he had come in, head held high and jaw clenched tight as he fought with his instincts. As Lor screamed for him and begged him to come back to her to listen to her he wanted to do just that, he wanted to take her into his arms and hold her as he always did but he knew he couldn't do that. She was a thief and she had betrayed him and his family, that was unforgivable. As he left the dungeons he found Kili waiting for him and hugged his brother tightly. Kili had been right all along, Lor was nothing but an honorless thief and Fili was a fool for thinking any differently.

…

Dori sat in his rooms looking over the latest counts of the royal treasury. He knew he should be doing this work in his offices with the other treasurers but he couldn't bring himself to be in a room with those gossips and busybodies. They'd been all atwitter about the drama at Prince Kili's birthday celebration three weeks previous. For days they'd bothered Dori with questions about the thief and about his part in everything. He'd steadfastly denied every accusation against Lor and had even taken up his fists with the most vocal of her opponents. He was lucky that he was a war hero and one of the King's trusted advisors or he would have been put in a cell next to his girl. As he thought about his daughter, for that is what she would always be, he felt a pain in his heart. She'd been in that jail cell for three long weeks, with poor food, poor conditions and without any companionship. He'd tried to go see her early in her imprisonment but Thorin's rage over her allegedly stealing from Bilbo had landed her in solitary and no amount of pleading could get Dori in to see her and it was killing him knowing that she could be ill or dying in her cell and there was nothing he could do to help her.

Sighing, he put down his ledger and stood, needing to stretch his sore muscles, he allowed his feet to take him where they wanted to go and wasn't the least bit surprised when they led him to Lor's room. He looked around and felt a tear come to his eyes, it looked utterly destroyed, the bed was still upturned and every drawer dumped onto the floor, even the wardrobe had been emptied with all of Lor's clothes strewn about the room. Worst of all was her trunk... After discovering the trinket box they'd taken everything that was in it to conduct an inquiry on potentially solen goods and taken an axe to it to check for any hidden compartments. Now the remnanats lay in shards of wood on the floor and all of Lor's dreams and the gifts and small trinkets that she cherished so dearly were gone. As he truly looked at the chest for the first time since her imprisonment he held his face in his hands and wept for everything his daughter had lost. He stayed standing there for what seemed to be an eternity before a sharp knock at the door got his attention and he wiped his eyes and straightened himself up before he went to the door. When he opened it he came face to face with Dwalin and before he could slam the door in the warrior's face a familiar and much loved voice stopped him.

"Please, Dori, don't shut the door." Ori popped up from behind Dwalin and Dori knew he couldn't slam the door in dear Ori's face. Ever since Dwalin had arrested Lor Dori couldn't bring himself to go near the warrior and that meant he didn't get a chance to go near Ori either. In fact the only way they were able to keep tabs on one another was through Nori who was in the middle of the two. Nori was fully in support of Lor and had actively vocalized his desire for her release, he knew she had to be innocent because the there was no way she could have gotten the bracelet and he'd visited her after they'd discovered the box. The look of shock, hurt and confusion on her face and in her eyes couldn't be an act and he'd told Dwalin as much.

"What do you want Ori? I've had a trying day and need to work on some reports before I retire for an afternoon nap." Dori asked in a long-suffering voice and Ori swallowed but it was Dwalin who spoke.

"We're bringing judgement on the thief today. His Majesty thought it only right that you be present." Dwalin spoke in a cold voice without a bit of sympathy and Dori glared at him but raised his head high and straightened his shoulders.

"Let us be on our way then." He spoke finally and Dwalin gave a single curt nod and led Dori down the hallways to the small hall that was set off the doors to the dungeons. This room was reserved for cases of private dispute that did not warrant an audience in the throne room. Due to the nature of this particular case the royal family wanted as few people as possible present.

It seemed they got their wish for when Dori walked in he was surprised to see a solitary guard standing behind Lor who was chained to the floor. Seated in front of her was Thorin with Bilbo at his right and Fili at his left while Kili sat with Dis off to the side. Nori was standing against a pillar, looking disgruntled but straightened when he saw Dori and ushered him over. Dori went gladly and almost cried out as his new place allowed him to see Lor. She looked like a ghost of what she once was. Her pale skin had turned sallow while her once long and beautiful hair was a tangled, dirty mess, her frame had thinned down far too much for his liking but what filled him with utter fear were her eyes. That spark of life had gone from them and he knew why. As Fili sat in front of her he refused to look her way or acknowledge that she existed. It caused Dori's heart to break further, knowing that his darling girl had lost her One and there was a good chance she wouldn't survive that loss. He was taken out of his thoughts by Thorin's voice booming at the front.

"As you all know our purpose here today is to mete out a sentence to Lor Firebrand for crimes committed against the royal family. An investigation has been conducted and Miss Firebrand has been found guilty of all charges against her. Due to the severity of her crimes it has been decided that she will pay for them with her life." He announced solemnly and this brought a number of shouts from those in the room. Most notably Kili protested loudly.

"Uncle, please, I know she's done wrong but death over a few trinkets? Isn't that severe?" Kili pleaded in a voice that sounded almost desperate and as Dori looked at him he noticed a look of guilt and near desperation on the younger prince's face.

"By stealing the chain she has committed a crime of high treason and must be dealt with accordingly. Traitors deserve death." Thorin spoke with a voice of authority and Kili suddenly went pale and closed his mouth, the look on his face causing Dori to furrow his brow.

"Thorin, darling, I understand that we cannot afford to have traitors to the throne in Erebor but is death the only option? I'm not even angry about the affront to me any longer. I don't wish to see her put to death, I couldn't stand having it on my conscience." Bilbo pleaded and Thorin's eyes softened slightly and he responded.

"There is another option that some would say is worse than death. If it so pleases those present we will conduct a ceremony of exile. The prisoner shall be shorn of hair and beard, then she will be taken from the mountain and driven out. She will no longer be considered dwarf kind and will receive no quarter with others of our race. Do all present agree to this punishment?" Thorin asked and suddenly Lor spoke up from her place on the floor.

"I object." Lor whispered, her voice hoarse from lack of use and she looked up at Thorin, her eyes brighter, with a spark of life. "Kill me, if you have even a small bit of mercy in your heart kill me. To live without my One is a torture I can no longer stand and to live with the shame of my exile would be too great for me to bear. I beg of you, your highness, end my suffering quickly."

At her plea Fili finally looked at her and he felt his heart break once more in his chest. This was the woman he loved deeply, his One, and she was begging to be put to death. In that moment he knew that if she died, he would as well. His heart would be taken from his chest. He tore his eyes from her and turned to clutch his uncle's arm desperately and whispered to him in a harsh, desperate tone.

"Please, Uncle, do not take her life. If you do I'll join her in death and there will be no way to save me. If you must exile her, do it but do not shear her. I know she has acted dishonorably and committed crimes against us but I could not bear to see her humiliated so. I know I am just heir and to ask this is the height of impropriety but I beg you, do not take her from me so harshly." Fili begged and pleaded with his uncle while his fingers clung hard enough to leave marks on Thorin's arm and the King looked at him with pity and love softening his severe look. With a nearly imperceptible nod to Fili he turned back to all present and spoke in a voice that carried throughout the small hall.

"It has been decided. Lor Firebrand, rise." He commanded her and the young dwarf stood from her position on the floor, her chains digging into her shoulders but she didn't flinch or groan in her pain and Thorin looked at her as he spoke. "You are to be exiled. As rhe sun rises on the morrow you will be taken from your cell, dressed and given a small bag of provisions. Your head will remain unshorn but your beard shall be removed to mark you as a traitor. By my order it shall be done."

At his pronouncement Lor bowed her head and stood rooted to the spot. Her plea had fallen on deaf ears and she had no other option except to resign herself to her fate. As she was led away her feet dragged as she slowly followed along behind her jailer. Tomorrow she would start on the road to her death, no need to hurry that along.

"Here she comes." Dori told Nori as the middle brother 'Ri jumped down from the wagon he was seated in and pulled up his hood. Dori followed suit and pulled up his own hood and stood behind his brother and tried not to get excited as the jailer brought her to the wagon.

"Here are the instructions from Mister Dwalin. He wants you to take her near the Mirkwood forest and take her off the road. Your fee is in this purse. Divide it as you see fit." The guard told them before he viciously thrust Lor at them and walked back toward the entrance. As Lor stumbled Nori caught her and held her to him.

"Easy there young miss, we can't have you falling all over the place." At the sound of his voice she looked up abruptly and Nori moved back the hood a bit to show her his face. "Aye dear Lor, me and your papa are taking you away, to somewhere you'll be safe among people who will take care of you. How doees that sound?"

She didn't say a word as tears poured down her face and Nori smiled before he handed her off to Dori who held her in his arms before he moved her away and spoke quietly to her.

"As much as I love having you in my arms sweetheart, we must go. We're expected back by dinner and we need to have you set up before we can leave. Oh, how I've missed you my sweet, dear girl." He kissed her head softly before he helped her into the wagon and she sighed in relief as he joined her. She felt tears pour down her face as Dori held her in his arms once more. She may have lost the only real home she'd ever had and her One but she didn't lose her Papa and that thought drove some of the darkness away and gave her hope. As long as she still had Dori she could live again and she intended to.


	8. Regret and Redemption

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Regret and Redemption**

There were a lot of words that could describe Kili, son of Dis. He was wild and reckless, stout and heroic but there were several that it would be a stretch to use. He wasn't contemplative or pensive, foresighted or prudent and above all he wasn't prone to regret. He lived in the moment without a care as to how his actions would affect others. The only exception to this rule was Fili, he usually put Fili's feelings first and if something would hurt or anger Fili he'd give it a second thought. The only times he actively went against these instincts were to protect Fili from something that would hurt him in the long run. That was why he had schemed and plotted to remove the thief from his brother's life, what he didn't know was that in the process he'd be ruining his brother's life and the lives of many others that were dear to him. For the first time in his life Kili felt bitter, painful regret and knew there was only one way to bring the people he loved their happiness once more and that was to find the thief, bring her back and face the consequences for his thoughtless actions.

…

"Why won't you help me? I know you cared about her." Kili pleaded with Nori as the recently appointed head spymaster sat in his seat in the dining hall.

"I told you, I don't know why you're searching for the lass and I don't trust you. You were all too pleased with her apparent thievery and went out of your way to ensure that your brother would abandon her. I see no reason to aid you in further destroying an innocent lass's life." Nori explained as he took a bite of his roll and Kili sighed.

"If I tell you something do you promise to keep it between us until I'm ready to tell the others?" Kili asked and Nori nodded, already having a theory as to what the young dwarf would be confessing.

"I know Lor was innocent, I know it for a fact and I have the proof needed to clear her name. I want to bring her home so she can be reunited with Fili and Dori and attempt to get the life back that was cruelly taken from her. Believe me when I say there is no mischief in my heart in this matter, only love for my brother and pain brought on by his suffering." Kili swore with his hand on his heart and Nori felt a simmering anger rest in his heart. He knew the prince was behind what happened, months of conducting his own private investigation had led in that direction and now the proof was sitting in front of him. He wanted to throttle Kili but he knew doing so without evidence would be his own death sentence and he'd be no good to Lor or Dori dead and Lor would have no hope with the princeling gone.

"I know where she is but I will not take her to you until the truth comes out. I will not give her hope only to have you turn on her once again. She deserves better than that." Nori told him and Kili nodded.

"I agree, she didn't deserve what was done to her and I see it now. She truly had changed and she loved my brother dearly. I was so caught up in hating her for stealing my bow that it blinded me to who and what she really was. I'll never be able to make up for what happened but I want the chance to make things right. Can you help me do that?" Kili asked as Nori thought for a moment as he looked in Kili's eyes for any sign of deceit. Finding only sincerity and regret in his features Nori nodded and picked up another roll as he gave the young prince a steady look that made him squirm.

"Be up and ready to go at dawn, have a pony and supplies. You'll be traveling with me and Dori and if anyone asks you where you're going come up with a likely story. I can't do everything for you. Now I think you should be going..._your highness_..." Nori dismissed Kili coldly and Kili knew without a doubt that he'd lost a friend he'd held dear and couldn't even blame Nori, he deserved his disdain. Regardless he nodded in the affirmative and got up. He had a lot to do and a short time to do it in but he'd do whatever it took to make things right.

…

Kili yawned widely as he led his pony Honeycomb down the path behind Dori and Nori. When he'd shown up that morning he'd received a cold reception from the two eldest of the Brothers 'Ri but after explaining his motives for going with Dori the elder dwarf simply nodded his acceptance and allowed Kili to journey with them. That had been the last acknowledgement he'd been given from either of them and he felt alone for the first time since he was small. Even so he soldiered on and followed the brothers as they left the main road and followed one of the lesser used routes that led to the edge of Mirkwood forest. As they neared the edge he sped up so he was riding beside Nori.

"Why are we going into Mirkwood? Thranduil won't like us going in unannounced." Kili fretted and Nori chuckled as he kept his pony at a trot and he looked at Kili.

"Ol' King Pointy Ears knows we're coming. We've been given leave once a month to enter his forest on our errand. You'll see when we get there." Nori told him, exhibiting the first bit of warmth that he'd shown all morning. Not wanting to upset this new kindness Kili shut his mouth and rode along.

They continued to ride deeper into the forest and as the world darkened around them in the thickness of the trees, Kili was startled by an arrow whizzing past his head and hitting the ground behind him. Moving quickly he took out his bow and was about to knock an arrow when Nori stayed his hand and used his free one to whistle loudly and shrilly. The whistle was returned and suddenly three tall figures leapt from the trees and stood in front of their stopped ponies.

"Greetings and well-met Nori and Dori of Erebor. Who is this that you wish to bring into our home unannounced?" The elf in front of them asked and Kili took in his appearance. He was shorter and stockier than most elves he'd seen and it appeared that he was quite hairy, most surprising was the short beard and stubble on his face. If Kili hadn't known better he would have assumed that the elf was part dwarf.

"Greetings and well met Glir son of Glis. This is his majesty, Prince Kili, he is here to speak with Lor and beg her forgiveness." Nori told the elf who frowned and continued to just look at Kili before one of the elves behind him raised his bow and walked forward, glaring at Kili.

"I should kill you where you stand, for hurting her so!" He shouted in anger and Glir put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy Kir, perhaps it would do our little dear some good to see this slime debase himself before her. She deserves no less from this cruel and worthless creature." Glir spoke calmly as he placated the angry elf who lowered his bow and nodded once. "Come, Mother is preparing breakfast. Seeing you might give our little dear a bit of peace."

With that he turned and blended into the forest followed by the silent elf then, with one last glare, Kir followed and Kili felt at ease when the other melted into the trees. He was so relieved that he almost missed Dori and Nori entering the thick of the forest and had to rush Honeycomb along after them. They rode in silence for a short while before the woods suddenly opened up and they were suddenly riding into a wide, open encampment. Kili could only stare as he saw elves and dwarves mingling together as they shared campfires and laughed with one another. He even saw a tall elf male lean down to kiss an elderly dwarf woman gently on the lips, the look in their eyes as they parted one of pure love and adoration. It all struck him as insane and when he looked over at Dori and Nori, he noticed them watching him.

"Welcome to the lands of the unclaimed young prince." Nori said solemnly then he dismounted. Dori quickly dismounted as well and they walked their ponies to a post and tied them while Kili got his bearings and followed suit.

"What is this place?" He asked loudly as he tied Honeycomb with the other ponies and Dori turned to answer but he was saved by another voice coming up to them.

"It is a home to thieves, beggars, outcasts and bastards. No one here had a home so we've made one." At the sound of her voice Kili turned and he almost wept with joy as he saw Lor standing before him. She looked well with color in her cheeks and eyes bright with life once more. Even better was the sight of her sideburns, not as splendid as they once were but plentiful nonetheless and she had the start of what promised to be an impressive beard. She smiled as she saw Kili. "Greetings and well met Prince Kili. I take it you are well?"

At her question and tone Kili was dumbstruck. He had expected hate and venom to roll off her tongue but instead she seemed genuinely pleased to see him and cared about his well-being. He was about to say something when the angry elf from the forest came up beside Lor and placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it affectionately.

"Is this orc shagger bothering you?" Kir asked and Lor reached up and patted his hand before she shook her head.

"Not at all. Can you take Papa and Uncle Nori to Mama Glis and get them some food? I was banned from the kitchen again." She told the elf who chuckled before he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"As my lady wishes." He said softly before he looked at Dori and Nori and gave a sharp jerk of his head toward the heart of the encampment. As Dori walked by Kili he put his hand on the prince's shoulder before he stopped in front of Lor and hugged her, then Nori followed suit and did the same. Once they were gone Lor looked at Kili who was livid.

"Such anger in you princeling. Here, I thought I had the right to be angry with you." She said as she smiled condescendingly and Kili growled.

"You whore! How could you do that to Fili? You owe him your fidelity." He asked and Lor let out an unexpected bark of laughter.

"Oh, dear princeling, I owe nothing to Fili any longer. He abandoned me without a second thought after they found that box. He didn't even give me a chance to explain myself to clear my name. Then when I pleaded with the king to end my suffering Fili begged him to keep me alive and prolong my torture, all for his own selfish reasons." She told him and Kili's rage dissipated somewhat, what she said was true, but what she didn't know was that he was the reason Fili turned his back on her. If he hadn't browbeat his brother with the "evidence" then Fili would have fought tirelessly to free her but he trusted his little brother a little too much.

"He still loves you, he's remained faithful to you." Kili told her and she looked at him sadly.

"I admit, I do sometimes feel as though I am betraying Fili and that breaks my heart but I owe so much to Kir. When I arrived here I was so lonely, so heartbroken that I had given up on life, I had started to fade. Kir gave me a reason to wake up in the mornings, a reason to keep going. He loved me and I owe it to him to love him as much as I am able. Please understand that Kili, I owe Kir a life debt and all he wants as repayment is my affection." Lor explained and Kili's eyes filled with pain and as he spoke his voice broke and shook.

"He saved you but you're the only one who can save Fili. He's dying Lor, he's fading and only you can save him." Kili spoke as his emotions broke him. He cried into his hands as Lor stood, rooted to the spot. Her Fili was dying? No, she would have felt that, she was certain she would have. In that moment a veil parted and suddenly she was on her knees, the pain too much to bear. Kili was at her side in an instant and she gripped onto his shoulder for support. She remembered this pain and it killed her to think that Fili was feeling it too.

"How much longer?" Lor suddenly asked and Kili swallowed before he spoke to her.

"Oin says that Fili only has a few months, if that. No one knows other than myself, Uncle Thorin, Uncle Bilbo and Mother. We can't let anyone know." Kili spoke in a pained voice and Lor nodded.

"I need to make arrangements, no matter how hurt I am by what happened and his lack of faith in me I can't let him die. I will leave here and arrive in Erebor with an escort by day's end in three day's time. I won't abandon Fili like he abandoned me." Lor spoke as she rose and shook herself in an effort to get back to normal. "Come, meet Mother Glis and Father Caranthir, they will feed you and tell you of the founding of this place. Then we can discuss my departure."

Kili nodded and followed Lor to the large fire pit in the center of the encampment where the elderly dwarf woman was seated with the elf who had kissed her so lovingly earlier. Theirs was a story Kili wanted to hear at some point but for now he was focused on returning to Erebor to help his brother, he had already been away from him for far too long.

…

Three days had passed at a torturously slow pace for Kili as he awaited Lor's arrival. He had put all of his faith in her ability to save his brother and he wanted the saving done as quickly as it could be. He didn't even care that he ran a very real risk of being exiled, all that mattered was Fili's life and if telling everyone the truth and bringing Lor back into their lives would make Fili well again he'd do it a thousand times. Is brother was far more important to him than any risk he was about to take. He was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock on his door and quickly walked to it and flung it opened, relieved when he saw Nori there.

"Lor has ridden up to the side entrance with Kir. Dori is meeting them, what do you wish to do?" Nori asked the prince who was almost overwhelmed with relief.

"Bring her here and wait until I'm ready to collect her but send Dori to the meeting hall next to the royal chambers. I have a confession to make and I want him there." Kili explained and Nori nodded before he placed a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"I'm still angry with you for what was done and my trust in you has vanished but I respect your decision to come clean and support you. If things go badly you have my protection for as much as it's worth." Nori said solemnly and Kili nodded in thanks before the former thief left to bring the others to his rooms. Taking a deep breath, he left his rooms and set about collecting the others, he had a lot of explaining to do and he wanted it over and done with as soon as possible.

…

Bilbo sat at Thorin's side and slid his hand into the King's larger one to offer a bit of comfort. Ever since Fili's condition had worsened the King had been working tirelessly to find a way to save the lad. He'd contact healers from different corners of Middle Earth and had even allowed Legolas and his brother Gilen to come and see if they could help. Unfortunately they all had the same suggestion for curing the Prince and that was to reunite him with his One. The diagnoses had only succeeded in causing the King further pain because even if he were to reverse his decision and allow the thief back in Erebor they had no idea where she was or if she was even alive. None of Nori's spies had news of her or whispers from other lands that pointed to her living still and it brought fear to Thorin's heart and added to the sorrow that weighed on his bones. Not that it was less painful for Bilbo but Bilbo took his role as husband and consort to the King Under the Mountain seriously and did his best to remain strong and steadfast for his love and the family that surrounded them. Which is why when Kili called this meeting he had roused Thorin from Fili's rooms and forced him to sit at his side, knowing it would do the King good to see his nephew and the rest of the family, especially the eldest Brothers 'Ri who had all but stopped speaking to the King in their heartbreak. As he squeezed Thorin's hand he took note of the solemn group and hoped that whatever news Kili had was good, they so needed something good at this time. At that moment Kili walked into the room as if he'd been summoned, followed by Dori who stood proud and straight, the light of confidence and unmasked joy in his eyes and Bilbo suddenly sat straighter as well. If Dori was happy then the news had to be good.

"Hello, everyone, I know you're all busy and that you have a lot that is weighing on your minds but I thank you for coming to this meeting. As you all know I have been tirelessly trying to find a way to save my brother. He is...everything... to me and the thought of him fading... I just couldn't live with the thought of him leaving my side so I decided to find Lor and make things right." Kili spoke confidently and Thorin sat up suddenly while Dis gasped and covered her mouth.

"She is a traitor to the throne. I love Fili, I always have but to bring her back would be an act of treason." Dwalin spoke up and Thorin raised a hand to silence him as he looked at Kili with hopeful eyes.

"Did you find her? Could we bring Fili to her?" Thorin asked, the raw hope in his voice almost painful to hear and Kili nodded.

"Yes, I found her but before we discuss the best way to cure Fili I have something to tell you that will change the entire situation and will change how many of you feel about me but you must know the truth." Kili said in an attempt to calm them down and Thorin motioned for him to continue and Kili did after he took a deep breath to steady himself. "Lor is innocent of the crimes she's been sentenced into exile for. She never stole the chain or any of the items recovered from her room. I was the one who arranged for one of the seamstresses to steal the items and bring them to me in exchange for gold and a night in my bed. As for the chain...I found a thief who was a member of a guild in the Iron Hills, she arrived with a caravan and I caught her lifting a heavy purse from the pocket of a dwarf one day. She had quick fingers and was light on her feet. For a large fee she conducted the theft and framed Lor for the crime. She also stole Bilbo's watch one day upon my orders. All of Lor's protestations of innocence were true, she did no wrong."

Once Kili finished his confession the room was silent, save for Dis who was sobbing openly, hurt deeply from her son's betrayal. Thorin stayed seated but removed his hand from Bilbo's for fear of crushing it and gripped the arms of his seat painfully. Dwalin grew red with rage and more than a bit of shame but he held himself still, knowing that if he moved he would inflict harm upon the Prince and he had sworn an oath to protect the little prick with his life. The rest took deep breaths and attempted to compose themselves but Bilbo suddenly stood up and advanced upon Kili, his anger and disappointment clear in his every step toward the young prince.

"I cannot believe you!" Bilbo shouted in a very un-hobbity voice as he poked Kili in the chest. "You selfish, immature, _stupid_ dwarf. That poor lass trusted you and loved you like a brother and you almost had her sentenced for death because of your selfishness and stupidity. You've also condemned your brother to hopelessness and eventual death and performed treason and for what goal? To keep your brother to yourself? To punish a loving, kind and generous girl for taking your bow? This is beyond foolish and the depth of your betrayal is baffling. You deserve a punishment, something severe for all of the pain you have wrought upon this family but Fili comes first. We heal him, then we see about you."

Kili nodded and bowed his head in shame as Bilbo walked back to his seat beside Thorin and sat, his anger still thrumming through him and Thorin took his hand and held it as he looked at Kili.

"I could not have said it better than my mate has. Kili you are a disappointment and a disgrace, not fit to sit on the throne of Erebor. By all rights we should strip you of your wealth, your title, your hair and perhaps your life and in time we will see you pay for your crimes against Lor and for betraying your brother. For now we will put these punishments on hold until Fili is well because, regardless of your betrayal he still needs you to recover and will remain ignorant of your part in this until we get Lor back and in his arms and he recovers from the pain you brought upon him. Will you bring her to us?" Thorin asked and Kili nodded as tears dripped off the end of his nose and he took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I'll do one better. I'll bring you to her, she's waiting in my rooms." Kili said softly and the rest wasted no time as they stood and walked out of the room, the only two that remained were Kili and his mother. When Dis walked up to him he looked in her eyes and gasped in shock as her hand came in contact with his cheek and she glared angrily.

"Your selfishness and thoughtlessness almost cost your brother his life and have cost you all trust and pride I ever had in you. I have never been so ashamed." With that final admonishment Dis turned and stormed out of the room while remained and Kili sobbed into his hands.

…

Lor sat on a seat in Kili's sitting room feeling nervous but determined. Even if they kicked her out of Erebor or took her head she'd welcome it, as long as they let her see Fili first and give him what he needed to go on. Kir stood at the window of the room, brooding as he looked over the expanse of land before him. He knew one day he'd lose Lor because of the faithless Prince but he had hoped that it would not be for many years and that he could give her a reason to stay with him. Now he was going to lose her but he could console himself with the fact that, though she would be gone from his life, she would live on and be truly happy for all he wanted was her happiness and health. When the door opened Kir moved from the window and stood behind Lor as she rose and placed his hands on her shoulders while Nori stood off to the side but still between Lor and those who entered. When Kir saw the great dwarf king enter he tensed his hands on Lor's shoulders in an attempt to rein in his temper, he would do her no good if he were struck down by the royal guard.

"Miss Firebrand, I cannot tell you how deeply I regret the ill that befell you and mistreatment at my hands. I will spend the rest of my days attempting to make amends for what was done to you." Dwalin spoke with such sorrow and regret that when he knelt before Lor and bowed his head in apology she placed her hand atop his head.

"I understand why you did what you did Mister Dwalin. It is my hope that you learn from this experience and listen more closely when others claim to be innocent. I also hope that, should I stay in Erebor, you will treat me with more respect and trust that I am a changed dwarf. All I want right now is to help Fili, nothing else matters." Lor spoke softly and Dwalin rose with a nod, he would definitely treat her with respect in the future. By taking her punishment without a cry despite her innocence she had earned his respect.

"I hope you decide to stay in Erebor, Miss Firebrand, for we intend to welcome you with open arms." Bilbo spoke from his place beside Thorin and walked up to the young dwarf and took her larger hand in both of his. "I know we have no right to make demands or requests of you but it is my wish that you will remain and help bring Fili back to us. His health in both his mind and body are flagging and you are the only one who can offer him solace and a cure. Please say you will help."

"Why do you think I am here Mister Baggins. Kili sought me out and explained everything, there was no way I could stand by and let Fili die when I could save him. Despite everything I still love him and I would rather die than watch him fade." Lor told him kindly and Bilbo closed his eyes in relief.

"Then let us waste no time in bringing her to him." Thorin finally spoke and Lor nodded as she moved from under Kir's hands and walked up to the King who placed his hand on her head as she lowered her eyes. "I Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, rescind your banishment and grant you the status and title of Lady Lor Firebrand of the newly reinstated Clan Firebrand. May Mahal bless you and keep you in his hand."

At Thorin's blessing the tears that had threatened since Dwalin's apology fell and he placed his fingers under her chin and raised her face until her eyes met his. Once they did he brought his forehead to hers and knocked it together lightly and the tenderness in the gesture caused her heart to go to her throat but she simply smiled a watery smile then followed him out of the room when he turned on his heel and remained silent as they continued down the hallways until they reached the familiar rooms. Thorin knocked twice and the door was opened by Oin who took one look at Lor and quickly grabbed her and brought her into the room. The second her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room she scanned it and gasped as she say Fili on the bed, pale and in obvious pain. With no thought other than stopping his pain Lor wrenched herself out of Oin's grip and ran to the bed where she climbed in gently and ran her fingertips along Fili's jaw and almost jumped out of her skin when the gentle touch startled him awake.

"Lor..." He moaned softly as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I must be dreaming you're here, or you're a spirit and are here to take me with you."

"I am no spirit my love. It's truly me, in the flesh. Kili found me and cleared my name so I'm free to be here, with you." She said softly and Fili looked at her, his joy warring with disbelief.

"He proved your innocence? Oh thank Mahal for it and for you. I thought I was going to die, being without you tore my soul in two. Now...I think I feel it mending a bit but I'm so tired Lor, so very tired." He said softly and Lor leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Then you must sleep my love, rest and build your strength once more. When you wake again I will be here and we'll find a way to heal your body and soul. Will you rest for me my love, my One?" She asked him and he reached up and took her hand in his before he placed the gentlest of kisses on her palm.

"Do you promise to stay with me? To be by my side?" Fili asked and the fear in his voice tore at her heart but Lor simply nodded and leaned down to kiss him gently.

"I promise you, my Fili, I will never leave you again. Not for all the wide world." He smiled at that and as he allowed his eyes to close he fell into a peaceful slumber and Lor crumpled over him as she sobbed against his neck. She was home and her heart was whole again, now she could finally heal the rift in her heart.

* * *

…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello all, that was an intense chapter to write. I had all of these ideas swirling in my head and they finally, beautifully came together. Don't worry about Kili getting off scot free, he has to pay for what he's done and Fili won't be too happy with him when he finds out. Also don't expect Lor to forgive and forget so easily, she may have learned a lot about acceptance and graciousness from the elves and dwarves in the lands of the unclaimed but she's still the same impetuous dwarf lass she always was and Fili did her wrong. Expect some exploration and introspection in the next few chapters and thank you all for reading and reviewing. I love you guys :)


	9. Crime and Punishment

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Crime and Punishment**

"I can get out of bed and walk with you, I'm not crippled." Fili huffed indignantly as Lor shook her head and fed him a spoonful of the healing broth she'd brewed for him from some beef stock and the healing herbs Mother Glis had sent with her.

"No, you're not crippled but you are still weak. You fell in the bath chamber this morning, or have you forgotten?" Lor asked as she fed him another bit of broth and he grumbled.

"I have not forgotten but it has been months since I had you with me, since I had you in my arms as we looked upon our lands. I want us to make a fresh start and holding you as the wind whips around us would do our hearts good." Fili explained and Lor gave him a look that she wasn't able to shake off before Fili noticed. "What is it âzyungel? Did I say something to upset you?"

"I cannot give you what you wish Fili. I am here with you and will remain at your side but we cannot have a fresh start. Too much still lies between us, but this is something we must discuss when you are strong and hearty again." She explained and Fili smiled before he sighed.

"I understand completely. I can't be blamed for wishful thinking though." He said with a teasing tone and Lor gave him a wide, happy smile. If Fili was teasing then that meant he was starting to get back to normal and Lor thanked Mahal for that.

"Oh âzyungel, you cannot be blamed at all." She leaned down and kissed his lips lightly as he lifted a hand and ran it through her hair, unable to get enough of her. He tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away and smiled down at him. They had time for that later and she needed him healthy before her plans could go into action.

…

Two weeks passed with Fili getting stronger every day and happiness entered his heart once more as he started every morning with Lor in his arms. She rarely left his side and he was thankful for that. The months she'd been separated from him had been the loneliest and most terrible of his life. He'd heard tales of others who had been separated from their One and the pain they had endured and thought those just tales to warn dwarflings not to fall in love so carelessly, now he understood that the stories were a warning but not as he thought. They were meant to warn dwarrows of just how intense their love could be and how devastating it was to lose that love. Now he no longer had that fear, his love was by his side and with her new title and a gift of wealth that had been given to her in means of recompense she had no reason to ever be wrongly suspected again and had every right to remain by his side where she belonged. His only hindrance seemed to come from her reluctance to speak about her exoneration and subsequent return and for the time being he would let it go. As he was thinking about his situation the door to his bed chamber opened and he couldn't suppress his grin as he saw Kili coming in with what looked like food in his arms. As Kili looked up at his brother a similar grin stretched his face.

"Good afternoon brother! How are you feeling today?" Kili asked as he walked to his brother's bed and sat down. He immediately began unloading what looked to be the entire contents of the cheese cellar and bread racks which caused Fili to smile.

"I'm feeling a lot better. Lor says I'm finally strong enough to go for an evening walk with her. I'm going to attempt to bring her to the star room and see if she'll finally accept my beads and braid once more." Fili explained and he saw his brother flinch but Kili shook it off quickly and took a cheese knife from his pocket.

"She still hasn't consented to courting you again?" Kili asked, his guilt coming out clearly in his voice but mistaken for worry by his brother.

"She says she wants me well before we discuss what we are to each other now. She says that she loves me and that is enough for now. In response I tell her that I want her for my bride as soon as possible. If she consents do you think Uncle would perform the ceremony immediately?" Fili asked, suddenly changing the tone of their conversation.

"I would think he'd want to make it some big affair, invite the dwarves from the Iron Hills and every dignitary of every race that would consent to come. You are the heir after all." Kili said with a forced smile and Fili reached out to pat his hand.

"I'm one of them, perhaps I could persuade him to be lavish and extravagant when you find your One, then at least one of his heirs could keep up appearances." His eyes twinkled at the thought of Kili having to grin and bear all of the rituals and rites involved with a royal wedding. "Onto another topic, what brings you here this afternoon? Lor just disappeared and you came in her place."

"Lor had a meeting to attend, that's all I know. She should be back by dinner." Kili answered, knowing very well where Lor was but not able to tell his brother. Fili was to remain in the dark about his part in Lor's exile at all costs until he was well enough to deal with the consequences.

**…**

Lor sat at the table in the conference room enjoying some biscuits that had been placed in front of her by Mister Bombur himself before he left the room to head back to the kitchens to prepare a lunch for those in the room. As she thought about those in the room she hazarded a furtive look at them. The King sat at the head of the table flanked by Dis and Mister Balin, his mate was conspicuously absent and Lor didn't know what to do with that fact or how to feel about it. Bilbo seemed to be the calming force in the King's life and his absence caused Lor to worry for her safety despite the positive treatment she'd encountered ever since she returned to Erebor. Her sense of well-being wasn't helped by Dwalin sitting at the other end of the table so still that it was unnerving. Soon the silence became unbearable for all present in the room and the King spoke.

"It is a matter of grave importance which brings us here today. As everyone present knows Kili, son of Dis, has committed an act of deception and betrayal that almost cost the lives of two dwarrows, one of whom was his brother. He also committed an act of treason that could have left the Kingdom in peril. He must answer for these crimes and this committee shall remain sequestered within this room until we can agree on the appropriate punishment. Lady Firebrand, as one of those wronged by these crimes we have decided to seek your opinion on this matter." Thorin sat tall and looked at Lor, his eyes holding sadness and resolve and Lor set down her biscuit and continued to watch them.

"What His Highness means is that we wish to hear your input on the matter. We are prepared to punish Prince Kili to the extent of our laws but, being as how you were almost put to death we felt you would have a different opinion on the matter. As you know Kili has been confined to his rooms unless he is needed to keep Fili company or assist in raising his spirits, this is not good enough for punishment." Balin explained patiently and Lor nodded before she straightened her back and spoke with confidence.

"If you truly wish to hear my opinion it is this: Do not imprison Kili in his rooms or end his life or even remove his titles, hair and wealth. Those are punishments for _adult_ dwarves that knowingly seek anarchy. No, Kili does not deserve that punishment. What he deserves is to be treated like the dwarfling his actions proved him to be. He needs a minder, he needs to be kept back from important decisions and dangerous activities like hunting or battle and even restricted in action upon the training grounds. To send him away would merely make him a martyr in his own mind." Lor explained her stance to them and Dis made a strangled noise in her throat that sounded a bit like relief and Thorin looked upon the thief with a mixture of disbelief and respect.

"Are you certain you don't wish a harsher punishment?" The King asked and Lor shook her head.

"No, he will hate every moment of this treatment and the humiliation alone is more painful than any injury inflicted. Besides, when Fili finds out the truth Kili will face the worst punishment imaginable. He will lose his brother's trust and maybe even his love." Lor spoke, voicing what all knew to be true in their hearts. Losing Fili would be worse than exile, worse than humiliation and even worse than death for the young prince and they all had a new respect for the former thief for realizing this.

"What is your opinion Dwalin?" Thorin asked his trusted friend and the warrior pressed his lips into a tight line before he answered.

"As much as I want to hang the princeling by his toes for what he's done, I can't help but agree with Lady Firebrand. What Kili did wasn't an act of anarchy they were the actions of a spoiled child who has been denied. He wanted Fili all to himself and that was how he set about doing it. I think it would do him good to learn just how low he's sunk and how little we trust him and a minder would be a good thing. Where can we find a minder that will put Kili in his place and not let his royal status get in the way?" Dwalin finished with a question and was met by contemplative silence until Lor suddenly grinned.

"I have just the person, you just have to trust me that this is going to work." Lor explained and everyone in the room simply looked at each other and Thorin spoke.

"Bring this person to me as soon as possible and we will make our final decision then." The King said with finality in his tone and all nodded in agreement before they adjourned. As soon as Lor stood she found herself embraced by Dis who pulled away and held hands on her shoulders.

"You are so full of surprises. I cannot believe you've forgiven Kili for all that he has done, it amazes me that you are able to do what even I cannot." Dis spoke with affection in her voice and Lor nodded.

"No, Your Highness, I have not forgiven Kili and I may never forgive him for the pain his actions have caused me and Fili and my Papa and Uncle Nori. I have accepted what happened though and hold no bitterness toward Kili. He acted rashly and without thought and I truly feel that it would be best to treat him a dwarfling again until he finally realizes just what he has done. Death and banishment are not the right punishments for him." Lor spoke and Dis gently took Lor's face in her hands and knocked their foreheads together lightly.

"Like I said, full of surprises. Give my son my love and good day." Dis bowed slightly and walked out of the room while Lor allowed herself a small smile, they were all going out of their way to make her feel at home and, she'd have to admit, they were succeeding.

...

Kili glowered as he walked through the halls of the mountain with his new and ever present shadow following behind him with silent steps and an even gait. He supposed he should be grateful that he wasn't dead or exiled but he couldn't feel anything but misery at the prospect of having a minder again, of being constantly watched and scrutinized, of being barred from doing things he loved, things that gave him peace. He wasn't a dwarfling and longer! He was an adult! He had fought in wars and bedded his share of lasses and lads but none of that meant anything to his Uncle who, just one month prior, had summoned him to his office and introduced him to Thir, son of Glis, his new half elven minder. The silent elf, for you could barely see any dwarven traits, had simply appraised him then nodded his head in acquiescence before he moved to stand by Kili and hadn't left his post since. His presence just added another level of humiliation to Kili's punishment, to be minded by and _elf_... by Mahal that was beyond unacceptable. Unfortunately, his uncle had shown kindness to the elf and opened his home to him so Kili couldn't use his uncle's eternal loathing of the fair race to his advantage and just had to accept things for how they were, it was punishment after all. Sighing, he stood in front of the door to Fili's room and knocked before he turned his head to the elf.

"I'm just going to spend some time with my brother, you don't need to come with me." He spoke a bit peevishly and Thir simply looked at him.

"You are correct, I do not need to be present for what happens within those walls. Sister Lor has already informed me of her plans for the day and I am to remain here until you leave." Thir told him and Kili was amazed. Not only was he allowed to see his brother without Thir but the elf had said more than three words at one time. It was miraculous.

Before he could comment the door opened and he found himself enveloped in a hug from his brother who smiled warmly and ushered him in. When Fili motioned for Thir to enter the elf merely shook his head and Fili nodded, still unsure about the elf but trusting Lor's judgement. As if summoned Lor appeared before them with a tray full of food and tea and set it on the table that had been placed in the doors to the balcony. There was a risk of rain so, rather than get everything unexpectedly wet they had opted for a semi-indoor meal. As they sat down Lor took her customary seat at Fili's side while Kili sat across from them. His guilt almost eating him alive when he saw Fili's hand shake a bit as he lifted his teacup.

"Fili, âzyungel, I need to speak with Kili for a moment, it won't be long." Lor spoke suddenly and Kili was struck dumb with fear at the look in her eyes.

"Of course, I'll still be here, though I might nip out to the balcony for a few minutes." Fili agreed to her request and she smiled lovingly before she stood and motioned for Kili who stood and nervously followed her as they left the main room and went to the sitting room which was the most private area other than the bathing chamber.

"It's time Kili, Fili is strong and healthy again." Lor told him without preamble and he shook his head in a panicked way.

"No, I saw his hand tremor, he's not healthy enough yet." Kili argued and Lor gave him an even stare.

"The tremor you saw was merely his hand spasming. He went to the training grounds today with Mister Dwalin and used his swords. He had his first real sparring session in a very long time so of course his hands have tremors. He is well enough to know and it would be cruel to keep him ignorant any longer. Think about it Kili, he'll be devastated either way. Wouldn't it be better for him to hear now so that he has longer to recover from the pain of it all? The sooner he knows, the longer he has to forgive you." Lor finished softly and Kili wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded. She was right, Fili had to know and he had to face the real consequences of his actions. With a sigh he followed her out and when they got to the main room they found Fili on the balcony and Lor hung back. "Go on, you need to do this alone. I'll be here when Fili needs me."

With a light push she sent Kili onto the balcony where he stood for a few moments, his fear rooting him to the spot. Fili turned around and smiled widely as he saw his brother but the smile faded when he saw the pained look on Kili's face.

"Is everything alright brother? Did Lor say something to upset you?" Fili asked, unsure what to do if she had. He loved his brother dearly and put his happiness above his own but Lor was his One and he didn't want to risk losing her again, not when their relationship was still so fragile.

"No brother, to both questions. I'm not alright and I haven't been in a long time. Ever since...ever since Lor was sent away and accused falsely of those heinous crimes I have been in misery. Your pain was too much to bear and now that I see you healthy I'm still in misery. Every day is one long, drawn out torture session and it's all my fault." Kili said as he slowly walked toward his brother, tears pouring down his face.

"What are saying brother?" Fili asked as he eyed his brother warily, his chest tightening painfully as he saw the fear, pain and regret play on Kili's face.

"I'm in misery because I'm at fault for all of this, the guilt and regret is eating me alive. I'm to blame for your pain, Lor's pain and everyone else's. I betrayed you all and I'll never be able to make up for all I've done. Believe me Fili, I want to make up for it all." He pleaded as he moved closer and Fili took a step back as he looked at his brother fearfully.

"What did you do Kili? What part did you have in this?" He asked, his voice too quiet and Kili sobbed loudly before he spoke.

"I set Lor up, I paid a seamstress to steal the items in the box and a thief to take the chain from Thorin and Bilbo's watch. All I wanted was to have you back again, to keep your affection for myself. I also wanted to punish Lor for everything I thought she did to me, to prove to you how worthless she was and how wrong she was for you. It was stupid and selfish and childish and I deserve so much more than the punishment I've been given. Please Fili, know that I am deeply sorry, I wil spend the rest of my life paying for the harm I wrought upon you. I know that it is foolish to ask forgiveness but please understand, I never meant for anything to go as far as it did." Kili pleaded and sobbed and begged but his pleas fell on deaf ears and as he observed his brother, frighteningly still, he felt fear settle into his gut like a pool of lead. "Brother, please, speak to me, rage at me, do something."

"Don't call me _brother_, you are nothing to me any longer." Fili spoke calmly with a voice sharp and icy. "I have no brother."

With those final words Fili swept past him and he heard the main door open and close as Fili walked out of his life. Once he knew he was truly alone Kili collapsed and sobbed until the darkness took him into it's sweet embrace. Oh, how he hoped he'd never wake up again, the pain of living without his brother was already too great.

...

**Translation:**

**âzyungel - Love (of all loves)**


	10. Losses and Gains

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Losses and Gains**

"Mahal's hammer..." Lor breathed out as she laid back on the bed, her muscles weak and breathing fast. Fili chuckled and moved so he was resting his head on her breasts a smug smile on his face.

"I suppose that was worth the wait." He said teasingly and Lor huffed at him.

"I'd smack you if I had the energy to move. That was wonderful, I'm glad you talked me into it. I've missed intimacy with you." Lor spoke as she reached her hand up and ran it through his hair in a gesture of affection that caused tears to form in the corners of Fili's eyes.

"I've missed everything with you âzyungel and my deepest regret is not fighting for you, not trusting in your innocence. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but know that I am truly sorry and ashamed. I will never doubt you again." Fili rose during his speech and Lor let out a breath she'd been holding back. Here she had been afraid to bring up her fears and he was the one brave enough to face her doubt.

"Fili...I love you but... It will take me some time to trust you again. The fact that you allowed someone else to cloud your judgement so severely and make you doubt me fills me with doubts of my own. Who's to say it won't happen again and that the consequences won't be more dire?" She asked and Fili got fire in his eyes as he spoke.

"I say it won't happen again. You're my One, my love, and I swear to you on my very life that I will remain by your side through all pain and hardships that befall us. I love you with everything I am and I know I'd never survive losing you again." The passion in his voice and fire in his eyes caused a lump of emotion to form in Lor's throat and she made a strangled noise before she took Fili's face in her hands and kissed him with as much passion as she could.

They still had a lot to work through and a lot of pain still between them but she couldn't deny the passion she felt for him and his declaration had caused that passion to flood her senses. Using his surprise at her reaction she pushed him onto his back and started the process of showing him just what his words did to her and once they were spent Fili held Lor in his arms and made a silent vow. She's never feel unloved or unworthy again and he'd put his swords in anyone who tried to hurt her in any way.

…

Fili struck out at Dwalin with all of the force he could muster, surprising the older dwarf with the ferocity of the attack. After a year of weakness Dwalin was used to Fili sighting at half strength or less so this show of power was both welcome and unexpected. With a smile on the warrior's face he glanced the strike off his axe and returned a vicious swipe once the prince was far enough away to make it possible. This went on for some time, the warrior and prince dancing the ancient dance of war and the ferocious joy they felt in their fight left their audience grinning.

"Fili might just draw first blood this time." Lor smiled widely as she watched her One give his all to the fight. and her companion shook his head.

"No, Dwalin's already making corrections in his stance and swings. Unless Fili gets a sudden surge of energy or ruthlessness Dwalin will just toy with him until he's spent." Ori announced and Lor smiled, knowing the scribe was right. "Would you like some biscuits? I seemed to have made more than I intended."

"Thank you Ori." Lor smiled at the small, shy dwarf who had become close to her over the last few months of Fili's recovery. The youngest brother 'Ri had spent a lot of time with Lor in the evenings, carding her batts of wool to spin and teaching her complicated stitches in her knitting. He also tried to teach her how to cook but that had just led to disaster. Even s,o they had fun cleaning up that particular mess and Fili helped Dwalin replace the wood stove so it all turned out well in the end.

They sat together, eating biscuits and comparing Fili's style of fighting with Dwalin's as they watched. Neither cheered on their respective loves, knowing how distracted Fili could get and how vicious Dwalin could be as they tried to impress their loves and neither wanted to endanger the other's One. As Ori began running a brush through a section of Lor's hair to add a braid signifying her status as a member of the 'Ri family, it had come undone earlier in the day, a shadow fell over them and they looked up to see Kili standing with Thir, watching the fight. They stood in front of the two and both looked too distracted to have noticed them. Lor watched the set of Kili's shoulders and her heart hurt a bit at the obvious weight of pain in them, he was beyond miserable, beyond tortured, he was a ghost merely walking through his existence. After months of not talking to, seeing or even being acknowledged by his brother he seemed to have given up his fire and that was painful to watch. Lor stood from her place and walked up to them, nodding as Thir looked back and she lightly tapped on Kili's shoulder. The prince turned his head and closed his eyes, causing Lor to frown.

"I apologize for being in your way Lady Firebrand, we'll move on if my presence offends you." Kili's voice was monotone and caused Lor to swallow back the emotions that threatened to close her throat.

"No, Your Highness, I was merely going to suggest that you and Thir join us. I have a bottle of wine and some cheese if you'd like to sit and eat with us." She smiled kindly at Kili and he smiled almost shyly at her, unsure about her kindness but unable to refuse her.

"We'd like that." Kili said and Lor took his hand in hers before she led him to the fur Fili had brought for her and Ori to sit on and allowed Kili to sit beside her. She said nothing when Thir opted to stand but he did take some of the cheese she offered and the biscuits Ori handed to him. It was actually lovely for a few minutes and Lor managed to get an actual smile from Kili before things took a turn toward the disastrous.

Fili had been flagging a bit during his sparring session, it was to be expected after the energy he expended trying to one up the older warrior. Still, he was having a great time. For the first time in months he was feeling like his old self and he grinned as he managed to hit Dwalin with the flat of his sword and in his triumph turned his gloating face to Lor and immediately saw red as he saw that...thing... laughing with her and Ori. In his rage he was distracted and Dwalin managed to get him in the shoulder with the flat of his axe. That brought Fili back to the present and he attacked Dwalin with a viciousness and bloodthirstiness that surprised and disturbed the warrior who tried desperately to fend off the frenzied attack. This went on for a good minute before suddenly Dwalin was pushed back and Fili's sword met another and his eyes were wide and a bit mad as he locked them with a pair of familiar dark eyes and stilled.

"If you want a fight, fight me but don't attack someone else in my place." Kili spoke in a low voice and stared into his brother's eyes, willing him to listen and Fili suddenly moved back and sheathed his swords before he turned on his heel and walked to Lor who was staring at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Pack up, we're going back to our rooms. I don't want to share the training grounds with a traitor." Fili commanded and Lor just nodded before she hastily apologized to Ori who simply stood and assisted her with her packing. As soon as everything was bundled up in her arms Fili placed a hand at the small of her back and guided her back to the mountain then through the halls to their rooms where he let go of her as soon as they entered the bedchamber and began undressing. Lor just looked at him until her glared at her then took a deep breath. "I am angry, hurt and have a lot of rage coursing through my blood and there are only two ways I can think of to burn off that energy, either we'll fight or I'll ravish you and I really don't want to fight you. Strip!"

At his command Lor dropped what she had gathered in her arms and did as he asked. They'd be having a talk about his behavior later but an angry Fili was a passionate Fili and there was no way she was going to deny herself that particular treat. As soon as her clothes were gone she found herself scooped up and thrown onto the bed and had the last coherent thought for a long while.

…

Lor sat down to breakfast in the dining hall and felt her stomach lurch as Dori set a plate in front of her piled high with various meats and eggs. The meats did nothing to her stomach but the eggs made her feel extremely nauseated. She managed to keep her stomach from unloading its contents but couldn't prevent herself from gagging which caused Dori to look at her with concern clear in his eyes.

"Are you well dear? I could get Oin to take a look at you." Dori spoke and Lor waved him off with a smile.

"No need to I just don't think I can handle eggs this morning, perhaps You could take them?" She asked and Dori chuckled as he moved the eggs from her plate to his and replaced them with some bread and cheese he'd taken, causing her to smile at his concern. "Thank you Papa."

"How is Fili doing? I haven't seen him for more than a few moments over the last few weeks and according to Bilbo he's been brooding and very quiet since the incident." Dori asked as he raised an eyebrow while Lor took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Fili's still...well he's out of sorts. After that encounter on the training grounds he can't ignore Kili's presence any longer and he may just be a bit angry with me." Lor admitted and Dori looked at her in an unspoken order to continue. "I haven't been ignoring Kili. He's just so miserable Papa, I know he hurt me and hurt Fili but the pain that he's in...I wouldn't even wish that on my worst enemy and Kili isn't my enemy Papa. I don't want to see anyone suffer as he has and if sharing some tea and biscuits with him will take some of his darkness away, why can't I do that?"

"If it's what your heart tells you to do then don't fight your instincts. Just don't be too harsh with those of us who haven't forgiven the prince." Dori spoke with a small smile but put up a hand to still her protests. "No use pretending you're still holding a grudge my dear, I see nothing but concern and fondness in your eyes when you discuss Kili. Now, eat your breakfast then join me in the treasury. I have to do some dreadfully dull inventory and would like your help."

"Yes, Papa." Lor said with a smile as she tucked into her breakfast, suddenly starving.

…

Later that day Lor was sitting on the balcony of the rooms she now shared with Fili. It had been a unanimous decision to move her in with Fili while he was still recovering and she had just stayed behind. It wasn't a decision either had regretted though there were whispers due to the fact that Lor still did not wear Fili's braid or bead but she paid them no mind. Everyone that mattered knew how deeply she loved him and no marks were needed. Though she had to admit that lately the desire for him to wear her braid and the bead she'd crafted for him was intense and that was the reason she was sitting on the balcony with a golden clasp in her hands that she had polished for the dozenth time. She didn't doubt that Fili would accept it but she knew she'd only feel better when she had it and a bead in his braid. With a sigh she set it down and leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, letting the sunlight and soft breeze take her anxiety away. She was so relaxed she didn't even move as the main door opened and Fili walked in. When his footsteps carried him to her she made no move to hide the clasp, knowing that it didn't matter when she asked him, just that she did.

"Hello there." Fili whispered as he leaned down to kiss Lor lightly and Lor smiled as she opened her eyes and looked into his beautiful blues.

"Hello, how has your day been?" She asked and giggled when he sat down in the seat next to her and pulled her chair over so that he could pick her up and deposit her on his lap.

"Dreadful... The meetings seem to be an excuse for posturing and furthering the discord between our races. I personally think Thranduil would like nothing better than to drive us all mad and his son... How can an _elf_ be so reasonable? He must have an ulterior motive." Fili insisted as he started to nuzzle Lor's neck and she chuckled.

"Oh he has an ulterior motive alright...he wants peace between our people. I had some lovely conversation with the prince while I lived among the unclaimed. He'd come to check on us every few weeks to ensure that the darkness in Mirkwood hadn't overtaken us and he never acted like a snobby brat to any of us. If you don't trust another elf, you should trust Legolas." Lor told him and he pouted slightly as he looked at her.

"You trust far too easily and it worries me." Fili told her as he ran his thumb over her sideburn and she smiled.

"You and Papa are to blame for that, you were the two that broke down my walls. Before you I didn't trust anyone at all." She told him and he smiled before he kissed her but before he could move his hand up her skirt as he intended she pulled it away as she moved from the kiss. "As much as I would enjoy some affection right now I have something important to ask you âzyungel."

"You have my undivided attention, my little thief." She smiled down at his term of endearment before she reached into her pocket and withdrew the bead.

"I, Lor Firebrand of Clan Firebrand, ask you, Fili son of Dis and Crown Prince Under the Mountain, to be my husband. Courting is a fine option but it takes too long and I want to be your wife before the first leaf falls in Autumn. What do you say?" She asked him with a twinkle in her eyes and he grinned broadly.

"I, Fili son of Dis and Crown Prince Under the Mountain, accept your proposal Lor of Clan Firebrand and fully agree that marrying before the first leaf falls is a splendid idea." He spoke as his eyes shone with joy and he suddenly gathered her in his arms and stood, walking into their rooms and toward the bedchamber.

"What about the braids and beads?" Lor asked as Fil pulled her closer still.

"We have time enough for that âzyungel but now I wish to show you just how happy this situation makes me." He grinned at her before he stopped before their bed and set her upon it. "I can guarantee that it makes me _very_ happy."

…

Dis frowned heavily as she walked through the halls on the way to her son's chambers. He'd come to her that morning, worried sick about Lor. According to him she'd been sick over the last few days and had even complained of back pains and soreness, a rarity since she hardly ever complained about anything, let alone aches and pains. After assuring her son that she'd look in on Lor he'd left her chambers and Dis went to her cupboard to get the items she knew she'd need then quickly left and now she was finally standing outside of Fili and Lor's chamber pounding impatiently on the door. She waited for a few moments and was about to barge in when it opened and Lor looked at her quizzically.

"Dis? What brings you here? If you're looking for Fili, he's gone to Dale for the day with Bilbo to discuss trade." Lor explained and Dis allowed herself to smile at the young dwarf.

"Hello, Lor, I was told that you weren't feeling well and decided that a bit of company would do you good." Dis said as she continued to smile and Lor nodded and smiled with her.

"Come in then, I don't have any food or anything here so I'm sorry I can't offer you anything." Lor apologized as she brought Dis to the table in the kitchen area that she'd been using to sew and motioned for Dis to sit down. Dis did so and began to unpack the contents of the basket she'd brought with her. "How have you been Dis? I haven't seen you for a few days."

"I'm doing well but far more concerned with how you're doing. According to Fili you've been sick to your stomach and had aches and pains. I wanted to make sure you hadn't contracted a fever or something worse." Dis explained and Lor sat down opposite her.

"It's not as bad as all that, Fili's just being overprotective. Thank you for your concern though." Lor said as she took a deep breath and let it out, unconsciously wincing as her back gave a slight twinge. "What was in the basket? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind at all, in fact, I'm glad you asked. First of all I brought some food, since I knew you tend not to have any here unless you go on a trip to the kitchens. I've also brought some ale from my own keg that I want you to sample. Does that sound good dear?" Dis said in a tone too sweet to sit well with Lor but she found no fault in her question so she simply nodded.

"That sounds great and now that you've mentioned food I must admit that I'm feeling a bit famished." Lor admitted and Dis smiled a bit widely and nodded as she unwrapped one of the parcels of food and once the smell hit Lor's nostrils she gagged and Dis's smile softened.

"Is there a problem dear?" Dis asked and Lor covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head.

"No, it's just that eggs haven't been sitting well with me lately and, if I'm honest, neither has wine or ale. I'm sorry Dis, I should have told you." Lor apologized and Dis checked off the list in her head but nodded.

"No need to apologize, in fact I'm quite glad that you told me. I'll just put these away, but I'm sure you'll enjoy this." Dis spoke happily as she wrapped up the hard boiled eggs she'd brought and unwrapped the bit of roast beef that she'd brought from her chambers and the ham slices that accompanied it. Lor took her hand from her mouth and grinned at Dis before she eagerly took the meat and ate like she'd been starving. As she did so Dis took out her final test and held it in her hands. Without preamble she set the crystal in front of Lor and let out a very unladylike "whoop" when it rolled toward the young lass and startled her which caused her to start choking on her meat. Once she could breathe again, after a hearty slap to the back from Dis, she looked at the older dwarf with wide eyes.

"What was all that?" She asked as she took a large drink of the water that seemed to magically appear before her.

"My dear, I have wondrous news for you." Dis smiled so wide it was almost maniacal and her eyes sparkled with mirth. "You are with child."

…

When Fili arrived home that night he was greeted by a strange sight. His chambers were sparkling clean and bathed in the light of what had to be every candle between Erebor and the Shire and there was Lor in the middle of it all, looking beautiful and nervous. When he walked up to her she immediately wrapped her arms around him and clung to him tightly as he returned the hug, not questioning her desire to be close to him.

"I have something to tell you âzyungel, something that may just change everything between us." Lor spoke softly and moved away from Fili who frowned but before he could speak she caressed his face gently and brought her lips to his before she moved away and stared in his eyes. "I went to Oin and the healers earlier today and they confirmed what your mother suspected. I'm carrying your child."

At her words Fili froze as his mind tried to make sense of them then a beautiful smile lit up his face and he pulled her into his arms once more as emotion closed his throat. He had never been happier in his life and he had his little thief to thank for it.

* * *

…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I hate to say it but I'm almost done with this story. I've still got some ground to cover and I know the last chapter will be extra long. I hope you're all enjoying this because I love writing it. Anyway, I also have a request for you guys. Now that we know Lor is having a baby I need some help with the name and maybe the sex as well. (I love the thought of Fili and Lor having a little girl who will wrap everyone around her little finger) I have a few ideas but I'd love to hear your opinions on the matter. If you don't want to review you can PM me and let me know. As always, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. :)

**Translation:**

**âzyungel - Love (of all loves)**


	11. Saviors in Stone

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Saviors in Stone**

Fili stood nervously beside his uncle as he looked over the crowd of dwarves, elves and humans gathered in the hall and took a deep breath while Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Today Fili would be married to his One, bonded forever, and he was thrilled by the prospect but the fact that it had to be such a public spectacle made him uncomfortable. Also having the thing, formerly his brother, standing opposite him to his Uncle's left beside Bilbo didn't help matters. Kili's presence was a stark reminder that this day almost didn't happen. With his childish and selfish behavior he had almost cost Fili and Lor their lives. It still irked Fili that Lor had forgiven Kili but he was so grateful to have her and to know that she was carrying his child that he let her do as she wished. He could hate Kili as much as he wanted as long as she was happy. Taking another deep breath Fili stood up straighter as that chanting began from the hall that signified the arrival of the bridal party. Leading the procession was Dis who would braid Fili and Lor's hair together at the start of the ceremony and she looked proud enough to burst but Fili's attention was soon brought to Lor who followed behind and his heart stopped. He had never seen anything as beautiful as she was at that moment. Her dress was the deep blue color favored by the royal family and upon her brow was a circlet of gold with a solitary emerald that matched the sparkling emerald of her eyes. As the party approached those in the front of the hall everyone else disappeared and then it was just Fili and Lor, no one else mattered.

"I wasn't sure you were going to show up." Lor teased as Dis braided segments of their hair together and Fili smiled as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything in the world, sanmizim." Fili reassured her before they had to turn to Thorin who smiled warmly at them both then began the service. One could have asked Fili and Lor what was said during the ceremony but they wouldn't have been able to answer.

…

The hall where everyone was gathered for the meal and ball following the nuptials seemed to be twice as packed as the main hall if it were possible. The meal had been a traditional dwarven feast with lots of meat and a few potatoes though Lor had insisted on some "green food" for their elven guests that was greatly appreciated by those that remained after the ceremony. They had finished the meal off with mounds of sweets prepared by Bombur that included a large treacle tart, Fili's favorite, for the married couple. It was a perfect meal meant to represent the couple's ability to provide for each other and for the kingdom to provide for its people. The couple in question had put on displays of love and adoration that were largely sickening to those in attendance but they didn't care. They were married now and having a baby, they had a right to be sickeningly affectionate with each other. Once the meal was done the ball began and Lor and Fili were forced to attend to their guests until they could get away for their wedding night. At the moment "attending to the guests" meant dancing and they had no choice but to comply.

"You look absolutely lovely." Bilbo said with a smile as he shared a dance with Lor who beamed in response. "I just knew the blue would make your eyes shine."

"Thank you Bilbo, you look quite handsome yourself." Lor complimented and the hobbit smiled happily and continued to compliment Lor and discuss how well her pregnancy was going and just make her smile. Soon the dance was done and Lor suddenly found herself in the arms of the King who smiled in an oddly affectionate way that still managed to be intimidating.

"I'm glad Fili found you. He's spent so much of his life caring for others and putting them above himself that he deserves to have you caring for him. I'll never be able to make amends for what happened but I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to ensure that you are happy and well cared for. You are a member of this family now and you deserve everything good that comes with that." Thorin told Lor with every bit of sincerity he felt and Lor had tears in her eyes as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for that...Uncle..." She used the term experimentally then beamed as Thorin smiled wider and his eyes sparkled with warmth. They didn't say anything else for the rest of the dance and once it ended Thorin knocked their foreheads together lightly before he went to dance with his consort.

The dances continued until it was nearly time for the couple to retire to their rooms to finish the marriage rights in the privacy of their own bedchamber. Lor smiled as Fili held her in his arms. He'd been her partner since he'd managed to wrestle her from Dori's three dances earlier and had stoutly refused to give her up to anyone. When a tap came to his shoulder none were more surprised than he by the identity of the interloper.

"May I cut in?" Kili asked nervously but stood fearless as he encountered the wrath in his brother's eyes. Before Fili could say anything insulting or cruel Lor turned his face to hers and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

"Please let me share a dance with him âzyungel. Once it's done you and I can go to our rooms..._alone_..." Lor said the last with a twinkle in her eyes that made Fili forget his aversion for the traitor.

"Very well, one dance then we leave." He told her and she smiled as she leaned up to kiss him deeply then released him and turned to Kili, ignoring the glare Fili shot him and drawing him into the dance.

"He still hates me." Kili said sadly and Lor shook her head and sighed.

"He could never truly hate you, but he is still hurt and it'll take some time before he can understand why you did what you did. My hope is that this rift between the two of you can be healed before the baby is born." Lor gave him a reassuring smile and he gave a small one in return as they continued to dance.

"As do I, sister-mine, as do I."

…

_One Year Later..._

Lor was exceedingly grouchy, her ankles were swollen, her feet hurt and Fili wasn't allowed to take care of any other "needs" as suggested by Oin. She also wasn't allowed to work with the spinners and weavers any longer. Luckily, she had managed to convince Bilbo that embroidery was a task she could do while resting so she didn't have to sit completely idle. The unfortunate side effect of her constant embroidery were the doilies and kerchiefs that now littered their rooms and the rooms of many others. The only one who seemed to appreciate her work was Bilbo so she ensured that he got her best work. Though, for the last week or so she'd been grouchier than usual and had a strong desire, a _need_, to leave the confines of her home and go somewhere, anywhere, and that need was bound to get her into trouble.

With a sigh, then a groan, Lor stood from her seat and grumbled unintelligibly as she set down the blanket she was working on, something for the baby, and moved out of the sitting room. She felt restless, she needed to move, to leave her rooms. Eventually her feet found their way to the main door and when she opened it she took a deep breath and sighed with relief before her feet took her out of their chamber and started walking down the turning and twisting halls that led toward the heart of the mountain. She didn't know what she was looking for or where she was going. She only knew that she'd know it when she got there.

…

"Âzyungel, I'm home!" Fili called out happily as he entered their chambers two hours later. He had been in meetings all day and was happy that he finally got to spend some time with his One. Lately she'd been angry and frustrated and snapped at him when he was being "too clingy" but he just smiled and took everything she did in stride. Any day now she'd be bringing their child into the world so he could forgive her anything. He could even forgive her insistence on having tea daily with Kili. He'd never understand how she could forgive the traitorous sod but he could deny her nothing and if being civil to the wretch made her happy he could do it. He walked into the bedchamber, expecting to see his wife lying on the bed reading or embroidering but was put out by the fact that he didn't find her. After that he searched the bathing chamber, the kitchen and backtracked to the sitting room. For one nerve wracking moment he thought she had gone and fallen out of the balcony but a quick search had shown him that she hadn't been there. He had begun to panic, she was gone and there was no note. She would have known enough to leave a note or have her companion send a page to him so something had to be wrong. Just before he tore his hair out the door opened and he walked to the main entrance to their chambers, ready to yell at her for scaring him, then wrap her in his arms and never let go but the sight that greeted him caused his panic to grow.

"Fili...is Lor well? We were supposed to meet in the library for tea an hour ago. What's wrong?" Kili asked as he took in his brother's pale face and wild eyes. Something was wrong.

"Lor's missing, I just got back and there's no sign of her, no note, nothing. You said she was going to meet you, who was she going with?" Fili asked desperately as he went to Kili and put his hands on the youngers arms and squeezed almost painfully.

"She was supposed to go with Mother but Mother wasn't feeling well. I have no idea who she had arranged to go in her place. You need to relax Fili, maybe she got that pain in her lower back again and went to Oin. Thir and I will go to him and see if we can find her." Kili tried calming his brother who shook his head.

"No, I'll go, you...just don't make it worse." Fili said with a hint of venom before he barged past Kili and tore down the hall toward the royal healer's quarters and Kili looked at his minder and good friend.

"Let's go find her, I don't have a good feeling about this." Kili told his friend who nodded.

"Neither do I, her babe is ready to come into the world and she needs to be near a healer." Thir said in that all-knowing way of his and Kili just went with it, knowing better than to question the elf. With a nod to one another they left the chambers and set about finding the wayward princess and getting her the help she was going to need.

…

Lor sat on an outcropping of rock in one of the lower levels of the mountain and watched the crystals glow around her. She didn't know what brought her there but she was happier for it. It was beautiful, with the multicolor crystals and gems seeming to wink at her in the semi-darkness and the water below causing rippling shadows. It was also a comfortable place to be, warm but not hot with a wind tunnel blowing a soft breeze. It just felt right and part of her knew she was worrying everyone but another, more insistent, part of her said that this was where she needed to be, for her baby. At the thought of her babe she put her hand to her stomach and felt the kick that signaled her child's life. As she smiled she closed her eyes and could see her child, a beautiful bairn with golden hair and blue eyes like Fili but with a smile like hers. She knew their child would be a hellion but couldn't possibly care less because he or she was HER child and she would give them the love they deserved. She would give them everything she never had. She felt a twinge in her back and closed her eyes but they were startled open when she heard footsteps.

"Her footprints lead this way." At the sound of Kili's voice she stood up and when he turned the corner that led to the alcove she was in she smiled but her smile turned into a frown when she saw the look on his face. "There you are, Fili's about to keel over any moment, he thought something terrible happened to you."

"I'm sorry Kili, I just needed to get away. My room was growing small and I needed...I needed a place to _breathe_." She pleaded with him and he smiled.

"Alright, I understand but we have to go. Bofur mentioned that these tunnels had some structural problems and the last thing we want is to be stuck in a cave in." He smiled warmly at her in an attempt to ease her nerves and felt a bit of triumph when she smiled back and nodded. As she walked up to him and allowed herself to be drawn into his arms there was a sudden shaking around them and without thinking he gathered her to him and moved back against the wall while Thir placed himself on top of them. After a few harrowing seconds the shaking stopped and they moved away from the wall as Lor shook and Kili stroked her hair,

"You need to stay with one another, I will see where the tunnel caved in." Thir told them and Kili nodded as he held Lor in his arms.

"It will be alright, they're mining a new silver seam a shaft over, they'll have felt the tremor and help will be on its way, stay calm." Kili attempted to soothe her and Lor shook her head.

"It won't be alright, I was stupid and put my baby in danger, what if it's something major and we can't get help?" Lor asked as she looked at Kili with wide, tear filled eyes and he sighed as he pulled her to him again.

"We'll get help, Fili would tear Middle Earth apart to get to you, a bit of stone is nothing." He reassured her and she nodded against him but started to calm. As long as he was there no harm would come to her, he vowed silently and held her even tighter.

…

"There are hundreds of miles of tunnels and caves past this point! She could be anywhere!" Fili shouted at the miner who looked like he was nearly ready to cry as he took in the look of near madness on the prince's face.

"Calm down laddie, Bron knows that, he was just bein' a helpful chap and tellin' us what he saw. We'll see if anyone farther down saw her." Bofur spoke calmly and put his hands up in submission in front of Fili and the prince nodded and took a deep breath.

"My apologies Master Bron, I'm just concerned for my wife's safety." Fili apologized and the older dwarf nodded.

"I understand yer highness, when me wife was ready ta have our boy she took off inta the woods, luckily a ranger found 'er and brought 'er home. He even stayed with us to help birth the babe. Women get the strange desire ta be on the move when they're havin' their bairns." The miner spoke and Fili nodded.

"Thank you again." Fili dismissed him and Bron quickly tried to retreat but was stopped by Dwalin who pressed a gold coin into his hand, payment for information on Lor, then sent him on his way. "Where could she be Bofur? It's not safe for the miners down here, let alone my very pregnant wife."

"Don't worry Fili, we'll find her. I've got my team searchin' and so does Bifur, Nori even has his men askin' around." Bofur explained and Fili nodded and was about to speak when suddenly a very nervous looking dwarf ran up to him.

"Mister Bofur, sir, there was a cave in in the eastern tunnels, near the quartz caves. According to Dar there were voices heard before the rocks fell." The dwarf said breathlessly and all the blood left Fili's face and he felt cold. He _knew_ Lor was there, his heart told him as much.

"Where is the cave in?" Fili asked in a voice that was eerily calm and Dwalin looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, waiting for the reaction that was sure to come.

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you." Bofur offered and Fili didn't need to be told twice. He'd follow Bofur to Mordor and back if it meant getting to Lor and bringing her home.

…

"The tunnel has collapsed near the entrance, it has sealed tightly but we are secure." Thir explained as he walked back to where Lor and Kili were huddled together. "Sister Lor, are you well?"

"I'm fine." Lor managed to choke out and Kili moved away from her so he and Thir could have a look. When he saw her his heart suddenly went to his throat. "What?"

"Lor, are you hurt?" Kili asked and Lor looked at him, her face a mask of confusion.

"No, I'm fine, I've just been having one of my bad days. I've had these terrible back pains and indigestion." Lor explained and Kili looked at Thir who had a strange smile on his face.

"Have you had pains in your stomach Sister Lor?" Thir asked knowingly and Lor furrowed her brow before she answered.

"I've been having indigestion and settling pains for the last few days, nothing to be concerned about." Lor said dismissively and Kili gaped at her.

"The last few days? By Mahal's hammer!" Kili swore as he looked at Thir who frowned. "You should have told someone Lor, when dwarrow women are ready to birth they have pains and stomach illness for two days before. After that the babe can come at any time."

"Two days? That's not right, I've felt like this for at least three." Lor exlained and Kili looked pleadingly at Thir who sighed and rolled up his sleeves.

"Hold onto Kili's hand dear sister, the pain should be coming soon." As if his words were meant to summon it the pain started in Lor's stomach and she cried out.

"What's happening?" She asked, panicking and Kili smiled down at her before he kissed her brow.

"You're having your babe dear Lor." Kili told her softly and tears sprang up in her eyes and she shook her head.

"I don't think I'm ready for this, I need Fili." She said pitiably and Kili ran a hand over her hair.

"I know you're ready, you'll be a wonderful mum and don't worry, I'm sure Fili will be here soon with a team of miners and guards to tear down that wall of rock." Kili reassured her with the confidence in his voice, not knowing how right he was for at that moment Fili and a group of miners were heading toward the cave in with intent to clear it. Unfortunately it wasn't going to be easy.

…

"It looks to be a good two feet thick." Bofur said once he and his men had scaled the rocks in an attempt to find any openings. "Luckily there's a small opening near the top, not big enough to send anyone through but big enough to ensure that they have air and maybe talk to them once we start. Kili shouted to us when we called in. It looks like he's in there with the princess and his elf."

"Are they alright?" Fili asked and Bofur got an indecipherable look on his face.

"Fer now." Bofur said cryptically and Fili's eyes widened.

"What do you mean "for now"?" Fili asked in his calm and frightening voice.

"He says she's havin' the baby." Bofur said quietly and suddenly Fili was off like a shot. Once he scaled the rock he found the opening and tried desperately to see inside.

"Lor! Hold on! We're coming âzyungel!" He called and blanched when he heard her scream in pain, but was relieved when he heard Kili.

"She's doing fine Fili! Just, hurry please. Thir will do what he can but we need Oin!" Kili shouted and Fili rolled his eyes at his brother stating the obvious.

"We're working as fast as we can, tell her...tell her I love her and I'll be to her as soon as I can. Please...Brother?" Fili pleaded with Kili as quietly as he could and still be heard.

"I'll go to her now...Brother..." Kili said loud enough for Fili to hear and then he was gone.

After taking a deep breath Fili climbed down the wall of rock and went to the miners. They had work to do and he'd be damned if he wouldn't help them.

…

"They're coming, Fili promised he'd be through as soon as he can, they'll have Oin with them."Kili explained to them and Thir nodded as he ran a calming hand over Lor's forehead. "Fili wants you to know that he loves you."

"I love him too, but, ungh, he's never touching me again." Lor said in a pained voice as another contraction hit and Kili chuckled, oh Fili was going to love that.

"Kili, please remove your coat." Thir requested and Kili complied without question and held it as he waited for further instructions. "Fold it and place it beneath Lor's head and back, I need her at an incline."

Kili did as requested and immediately Lor looked more comfortable. As he got her situated Thir began moving her skirts up before Kili placed a hand on his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Kili asked, scandalized and Thir looked amused as he answered.

"I have to see how far along she is in the birthing process. I promise not to do anything unsavory." Thir swore as he placed a hand to his heart and Lor took Kili's other hand.

"Go to the cave in, check on their progress. You can trust Thir." Lor pleaded with him and Kili nodded before he kissed her forehead and left. While he went to check Thir moved her skirt up and removed her undergarments. Once she was bare he lifted her legs and bent her knees before he angled them so he could get a look and what he saw made him smile.

"Your babe will make its appearance soon Sister Lor, the passage has almost reached its appropriate width." He smiled reassuringly at her and she smiled back before the pain of another contraction caused her to grimace. Thir continued to smile as he got her into a more appropriate position but he was troubled, he truly hoped Fili would get through the wall in time to be there for Lor. She needed her One, there was nothing else to say on the matter.

…

"Fili, stop, you'll exhaust yourself." Dwalin commanded the prince who had been tirelessly hacking away at the wall that separated him from his wife.

"I swore I'd get to her." Fili glared at Dwalin who placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to stop.

"You'll be no good to her if you don't even have enough strength to hold your babe. Rest, I'll go check on the progress. Do it for Lor." Dwalin knew he was fighting dirty but when he saw the slump in Fili's shoulders he felt triumphant.

"Fine, I'll rest but you take my place." Fili commanded and Dwalin placed his hand on his heart and bowed his head before he walked to Bofur who handed him a pickaxe and got out of the way. With a grunt of effort Dwalin swung the axe and hit one of the rocks, splitting it in two with one go then stood out of the way as another miner moved in and placed thin boards in the cracks to pry them apart. This went on for at least an hour, Dwalin breaking the stones then the miners prying them apart. Soon they had a healthy amount of rock moved, enough so that they could clearly hear what was happening in the cavern. After a few more minutes of furious hacking and pying a segment of the rocks collapsed and suddenly a cry of pain filled the air and Fili was beside Dwalin in a moment as they stood still. It was eerily quiet for a few minutes before a noise filled the air that caused tears to pour down Fili's face. There was the loud cry of a baby, his baby.

…

"They've almost got the right side, some of the rocks over here are breaking!" Kili called out from his position by the rocks as Thir focused on keeping Lor calm. She was almost ready to birth and unwanted stress could cause harm to both her and the babe.

"Fili!" Lor cried out and Thir ran a hand over her brow.

"He will be here as soon as he is able, just relax dear Lor." He said softly as he continued to stroke her hair.

"It hurts." Lor groaned before she winced and Thir moved back to his position between her legs. For the last two hours she'd been wincing and breathing her way through the pain and Thir knew it was almost time, he hoped they'd break through the wall soon. "Thir...something doesn't feel right."

He moved to get a better look and sure enough the babe's head was crowning. Taking a deeper breath than usual he took the overshirt he'd discarded earlier and placed it beneath Lor's lower half. As he stared into her eyes she knew what he wanted her to do but she was frightened and Thir knew what to do to push that fear aside.

"Kili! Come here!" Thir called out and Kili was there in a flash with a smile on his face.

"They're almost through! The right side crumbled so they're clearing it away." He continued to grin until he saw the look on Thir's face. "What do you need me to do?"

"Hold Lor's hand and calm her. The babe is ready to come into the world." Thir told him and Kili nodded wider as he went to Lor and took her hand. After that time seemed to speed up and slow down simultaneously. Thir told Lor to bear down as a contraction hit and with a cry of pain she did so, it had hurt so much but after that bit of pain she felt as though all were right with the world, then as tears of joy rather than pain poured down her face she heard the greatest sound she'd ever heard, her baby's cry.

"What, is it?" Lor asked as she sobbed and Thir smiled as he handed her still somewhat bloody baby to her and smiled with joy.

"Meet your daughter dear Lor, she is truly beautiful." He looked from Lor to Kili and sighed a pleased sigh as he saw the tears pouring down his friend's face as he looked upon his sister and niece, the love he felt for them present in his eyes.

"You did so well Lor and just look at how beautiful she is, she's already got such beautiful whiskers." Kili said and Lor reached up to draw him to her until their foreheads touched.

"Thank you for everything Kili, you saved our lives and were here to protect us. You and Thir are our saviors and we love you." Lor told him and he smiled as he knocked his head gently against hers. There was a rumbling where the cave in was and suddenly footsteps came bounding toward them with torches providing light.

"Lor! Is everything alright?" Fili called out but stopped as he took in the scene in front of him. Thir was cleaning Lor and putting her to rights while Kili sat beside her and ran a comforting hand through her hair but his attention soon became focused on Lor and the beautiful bundle in her arms.

"Fili, I knew you'd save us." Lor said quietly as Fili walked toward them. As he approached Kili stood and made to get out of the way when Fili grabbed him and hugged him as tightly as possible.

"Thank you Brother, for everything you've done on this day. I will never be able to repay you for this." Fili told him and Kili just grinned as he hugged Fili back.

"You've already given me back the world Fili, I have no need for anything else." He had tears coming faster from his eyes as Fili bumped their heads together and continued to smile as Fili let go to kneel beside Lor who still held their child. When she handed her to him she smiled.

"Âzyungel, meet your daughter Thili, named for our two saviors." She smiled as she saw the deep love and devotion in his eyes and Fili leaned down to lace a kiss on his daughter's brow then gave Lor a deep and loving kiss.

"The name's perfect, she's perfect and you're perfect. You have made me the happiest dwarf in Middle Earth. I love you both, just promise me you won't take off like that again." Fili requested and Lor smiled.

"I promise my love." She whispered and Fili smiled as he kissed her again before he pulled away and looked at his daughter. He marveled at her hair like spun gold, she may have had his hair but she was beautiful like her mother and there was nothing more Fili could ask for in that moment. He truly had everything he'd ever wished for and Lor could echo that sentiment.

…

Fili stood on the balcony outside of his chambers holding his week old daughter in his arms. Lor was exhausted so he'd decided to let her rest in the bedchamber while he took care of Thili. He would have kept her in the sitting room or kitchen but there was barely any room to move in their chambers. There were gifts and food and clothing piled everywhere in their rooms. Once the mountain had heard about the new little princess they had begun celebrating and were delivering gifts around the clock. It was overwhelming, but his mother and Bilbo did what they could to bring some order to the rooms and stem the flow of gifts. Though they were the worst offenders when it came to the gift giving. He smiled as his daughter made a little gurgle and kissed her nose, she really was a pretty little thing and Oin had given her a clean bill of health though he insisted on daily checkups and Fili suspected it was just so he could play with her and get more "baby time" than the rest of the Company. As he thought about the company he chuckled. He'd never seen grown dwarves as happy as they'd been when he'd introduced them to Thili, he'd have sworn that Dwalin cried but he'd be damned if he ever brought that up around him. Arguably the most excited for the baby had been Kili who showered his niece with love at every opportunity and almost had to be threatened with evisceration to let her go. As Fili thought about his brother he smiled. After so much pain and anger it felt good to have Kili back in his life, it was like the other half of his soul had been returned to him and he was grateful. As if the thought of him had been a summons the door to the balcony opened and Kili walked to stand beside his brother.

"Good afternoon." Kili greeted with a smile before he walked closer to his brother and ran his fingertips over Thili's whiskered cheek. "Good afternoon to you too little princess. Uncle Kili's brought you something."

Kili reached into his pocket and withdrew a small owl that had been sewn from scrap cloth with button eyes that had been carved out of amber stones and a beak forged of gold. Fili rolled his eyes, his daughter was going ot be horribly spoiled and there was nothing he could do about it. Instead he handed Thili to her uncle and cuffed him affectionately on the back of the head before he grinned and bumped their foreheads together, happier than he'd been in years and so glad to have his brother back. Who would have thought that a little thief would be the one to make his life complete? Smiling he threw his arm across Kili's shoulders and led him back into the room. If Kili insisted on spoiling Thili, the least he could do was watch her while Fili joined Lor for a well needed rest.

* * *

**…**

* * *

**Author's Note:** There it is, the end of A Thief in Erebor. I hope you enjoyed the story and the journey I took you on. I would also like to take this time to thank **Vault108** for her name suggestions. I never would have thought of "Thili" without her help. I also want to thank her in advance for naming a new character that will show up in the next story "A Former Thief in Erebor". This new story will show up at some point in the next week. I'm still working on my other stories but this pairing seems to be actively feeding my muse. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I hope you've enjoyed the story because I've definitely enjoyed writing it.

**Translations:**

**âzyungel - Love (of all loves)**

**sanmizim - most perfect jewel**


End file.
